The Wedding Saga
by Donatanic
Summary: this story comes to my mind after Chin's wedding; it's totally AU and it's Steve and Danny wedding; it's a slash story so if that's not your cup of tea feel free to skip over it, but I hope that someone would like it; I apologize for the mistakes 'cause English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WEDDING SAGA**

**chapter 1. Before the wedding**

The ocean waves crashing on the beach behind the house. Probably a storm at sea had increased the intensity. The scent of the ocean pervaded his senses. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Drops of water spray had soaked his face and arms, but he didn't care. His mind, in spite of himself, continued to return to the morning a few days before. He thought about the meeting with the man.

_-__My name is __Adam __Noshimuri__, __maybe__ you __remember __my father__, Hiro __Noshimuri__, __Joe White had kidnapped him __at gunpoint__. Joe White, a friend of __your father._

_-__What do you want __from me?_

_- I want to __arrange a meeting with __Joe White, __I want to know __where my father is__._

_-__I'll ask him__._

_-__I'm just a __child who __searches for his __father. You,__of __all people, should __understand. __But __I cannot promise__to be patient__if we find __Joe White __before you. __We may not be __so polite__._

He hadn't said anything to Danny, he didn't want to shake him too, he was nervous enough as he is. But now he had to stop thinking about it. Tomorrow was the big day, he and Danny would finally be married. He looked at his hand and smiled to himself, this helped a bit to increase the slight tremor.

"Steve" from inside the house he heard Danny calling him in a loud voice "where the hell are you? And what is this?".

He hurried back, trying to hold back the laughter that was coming up from his throat, maybe Danny had found them. In fact, once inside, he saw him stare horrified at something in the closet. Damn, he thought, and now?

"What's up Danny?" he asked with feigned nonchalance.

"What's up? What's up he asks. Is that there are two boxes of pineapples in our closet! What are they doing here? Eh? Do you want to explain? Don't tell me that they are in the menu tomorrow, right? You cannot do this to me in the day of our wedding!".

Danny had to be on the verge of hysteria, as he was putting his hands through his hair without realizing it and had them all disheveled. He looked quite ridiculous, but Steve didn't notice. He came up to him and put the hands on his shoulders.

"Danny, they are only pineapples, don't make a tragedy. I promise that tomorrow you'll not see them either - and went further - but everyone like them except you, we couldn't miss them in a Hawaiian wedding, what do you think?".

He brought his lips to Danny and touched him, at first, slightly. Slowly the kiss became more intense and Danny thought that Steve, at times, took advantage of him. In the end, however, he didn't mind. He kissed like a god. Kissed as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world and, at the same time, as if to eat him. Detaching itself, they stare to each other.

"You're an asshole, you know? How do I say no? Does not apply if you do that ... ".

"Like what? Thus?" and began to kiss and nibble, this time in the neck.

"Steve ..." Danny whispered.

"Come with me ..." he said and, taking his hand, climbed the stairs.

**H50 H50 H50**

They were together for over a year now, but every time they made love, it seemed always the first.  
Steve was lying with his head on the Danny's chest. The beating of his heart had the power to calm him down. It was his safe haven. It was the place where he could breathe freely. He sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes, of course, you?".

"I'm fine Steve, if anyone has something through at the moment, it seems to be you - and he sat up, pulling himself with his back against the headboard of the bed - tell me what's wrong . It's not that you're changing your mind?" he asked with a worried look.

"What? No! Absolutely not! Danny I didn't change my mind, it didn't even crossed my mind, in fact I'm looking forward to tomorrow".

"Then what's wrong?".

Steve thought for a moment and then decided to tell him.

"Joe is hiding something".

"Joe? How do he hide something, what? ... no wait a minute, it's about Wo Fat?".

"He kidnapped Hiro Noshimuri".

"WHAT? Joe?".

"I saw him, he was tied in the trunk of his car. He wanted to question him and then he told me that he would free him. He also went to Japan, I discovered by chance, I saw his passport, there was customs stamped...".

"He's trying to find out something about Shelburne Steve, he is helping you ...".

"I don't know, I feel that there is something odd, something's wrong ..."

"Steve, that's enough. I don't want this story to ruin our marriage. Stop thinking about it and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to be in shape".

"Yes, you're right" he said and lay down by the side; this time it was Danny to lay his head on Steve's chest.

**H50 H50 H50**

In spite of everything they both spent a good night.

Steve was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked back at Danny. He liked watching him sleep, he looked totally relaxed with his hair upset that covered his forehead. He thought that the hair were just a craze for him ... With one hand he gently moved them and he opened his eyes.

"Hey" he murmured.

"Hey" said Steve "sleep well?"

"Yes, but ... it's not early?"

"No ... Just time for this ..." and slowly leaned into him, almost towering over, and began to stroke, starting from the shoulders and leaving a trail of little kisses, going from the chin up to the collarbone.

"Mmmmm ..."

"Should I stop?"

"No, no, don't stop. When we are officially married ... you wake me up ... like this ... all mornings?".

"If you want ..."

"Yeah, I ... I want...".

Then the kisses came to the navel; he felt Danny murmuring indistinct words. He knew something like _Steve_, then _please_, and then _again,_ and all went direct in a particular spot of his body. He straightened up and kissed him again, this time with more force, as if the desire he felt for him had become unbearable. He stood panting and staring into his eyes.

"Danny ..."

Danny arched against him and, taking his face in his hands, kissed him again, deeply, to take his breath away.  
At the end they slumped against the pillows, their faces a few inches, sweaty but smiling and happy. They stared in silence, then Danny raised his hand, placing it on the cheek, in a light caress.

"I love you Steve".

He too had realized that he loved him, since that day, in the garage of his father, when they were nearly shoot each other. But at first he couldn't tell him. He was not able to express what he felt. Maybe he was afraid to do so. Now things had changed.

"I love you too Danno".

Meanwhile, the sun had risen, it promised to be a wonderful day and couldn't be otherwise, it was the day of their marriage.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. THE WEDDING**

After making love at five in the morning, they were embraced back to sleep, but the sun had risen and a sliver of light pierced his eyes. He lowered his head to look at Steve asleep, leaning on his chest. His breath tickled the skin. Instinctively, with his hand, he began to caress his shoulder and kissed his forehead. Steve opened his eyes and smiled.

"Danny?" he murmured sleepily.

"Oh yes, it's me, why you wonder? On whom you thought you were sleeping?"

"What? What are you saying? you're just ready to argue when you wake up?".

"Argue? I'm not arguing, I'm just pointing out, because I'm well aware of where I am, and I cannot say the same for you, if you ask me who I am and ... "

He couldn't continue, because Steve had closed his mouth with a kiss, with the firm intention to shut him up. Danny returned the kiss with enthusiasm and, with a quick movement, he found himself on top of him. He took his face in his hands and stared for a long moment.

"Are we really going to do it?" he asked softly.

Steve stood with the look glued to his eyes.

"This is it, Danny, we're going to do it. We love each other and we're getting married in a few hours. From January 1st, civil unions are legally valid. So yes, we are indeed to do so. In fact, we'd better get up, because some ideas are coming to my mind but I would like to keep them to celebrate tonight..." he concluded, smiling and kissing his nose.

Danny hugged him for a moment and then stood up, handing his hand to help him up.

"We still have to finish preparing the beach. Come on, there is still a lot to do ...".

**H50 H50 H50**

The wedding was set for five in the afternoon, just before sunset, because that was the time of day that both preferred, with the sun slowly plunged into the ocean.  
They did everything by themselves, even though it was hard to keep away the friends who wanted to help them. They wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.  
They chose white chairs in wood. They had abounded with the decorations too, it was enough of a raffia blue ribbon with some marine elements, they chose starfish and dolphins, which Grace adored. A simple arc, always in white wood and also covered with flowers, waiting for them at the end of a parade of blue cloth, on which were scattered petals of hibiscus.  
Even their clothes were white, with a blue sash tied around the waist and a garland of flowers around their neck, they were barefoot, as all the guests. The rings had their names engraved in Hawaiian.  
From the mainland had arrived Danny's parents and sisters, and even Mary, Steve's sister.

Kamekona was in charge of directing guests to the beach behind the house, so that no one could get into the house, where Steve and Danny were wearing, each in a different room, each in company of his sister.

**H50 H50 H50**

"Do well this node to the sash Steve, you look ... hanging ..." Mary said.

"How hanging? which means hanging? It's not a tie, we're not wearing a tie, and this is like a belt, how can you be hanging from a belt ..." he said gesturing.

Mary put her hands on his hips and glared at him, laughing.

"Well, what's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"There's that you look like Danny, you're gesturing exactly as he does. Will you calm down? In the end you're just only getting married? What will ever be?" and approached him, placing a hand on his arm.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You're right, what will never be?" opened them and smiled "thank you Mary ...".

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To be here. At my side. Today. You don't know what it means to me".

"I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world if not here, by your side. I love you, Steve" she concluded, starting to cry.

Steve also had tears in his eyes and took her in his arms, hugging her.

"I love you too, however, what are we doing? We will not cry even now, right? No time for that...".

"Crying? I'm absolutely not crying!" said Mary sniffling and laughing at the same time.

**H50 H50 H50**

"Danny would you stop moving? Be still, my gosh! How the hell do I tie this bloody sash if you acted like a fool? " Molly, the younger sister of Danny, said, exasperated.

"Who's moving? I've never been so still for so long in my entire life!" Danny said as furious.

"You're so still that I cannot do what I should do, that is a simple knot. Then that is not a real issue... why you couldn't choose a normal sash, those who engage behind and the jacket covering it up? It was easier, but no, you had to have these, the most complicated ... damn..." Molly continued, frowning as he tried to fix the damn sash ...

Danny couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry Molly, I would like to be able to do it alone, but ... look - whispered holding out his hands - I tremble too much, I cannot just ..."

Molly looked up at him and realized how much agitated he was. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"It's your day Danny, it is normal that you are a bit anxious, but everything will be fine. You love him right? "

"I love him more than my life" Danny replied simply.

"And for him it's the same. I've never seen anyone look at you like he does. Everything will be perfect, you'll see, trust me" and hugged him.

**H50 H50 H50**

And finally the moment had arrived. All the guests were in their place and also Rev. Kwong waiting for them under the arch. The sun was setting, and shone down on the horizon, tinged the sky with red and yellow, the ocean waves were crashing on the beach, slowly illuminated by a sea of candles.  
Steve and Danny were behind the closed door that opened onto the beach. They held hands and stared at each other. In their eyes was all the love they felt, they didn't need to say anything.

"Let's go?" asked Steve.

"Come on" said Danny.

They opened the door and went down the few steps to the beach. Still holding hands, walked the blue cloth catwalk and stood in front of the reverend.  
It was a short ceremony and, after a few words of the Reverend himself, both, looking intently into their eyes, pronounced their wedding vows.

Danny first.

"We'll drive along the path of life together, with the strength and tenacity that set us apart and if the future will bring obstacles, we will overcome them, because we'll be together. I will always remember this day as the most beautiful in my life".

Then Steve.

"This day is just the beginning of our journey together, that will last forever. We'll face anything, for sure we'll quarrel but it will only serve to strengthen us, there will be tears, but also comfort and we'll overcome all, because we'll be together".

At that point, more than a handkerchief appeared.

There was the exchange of rings and finally the Reverend said the phrase that everyone was waiting for.

"Now you are legally united as life partners. You can kiss" he concluded with a smile.

Steve and Danny stared for a moment, then took a step toward each other and their lips met in a light kiss while everyone cheered and threw flower petals.

While were clinging, Danny whispered in Steve's ear "Did you really delete the pineapples?".

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. AFTER THE WEDDING**

He stood at the window to watch the full moon shining on the ocean and drew small sips of water from the bottle he held in his right hand, while with the other he was leaning against the wall. He thought of the past day, it was all perfect. Everything had gone well, the preparation, the ceremony, the dinner, the celebration, they even danced. He shook his head and smiled to himself, danced, couldn't believe it, he probably had to be drunk, otherwise he didn't explained it was able to happen. He blame it on Danny. He took a last sip and started undressing while going to the bathroom. He opened the shower, to acclimate the environment and was about to enter when Danny called him from downstairs.

"Do you want something from the fridge Steve?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to take a shower, you're coming?"

"Checking that everything is closed and I'll come".

With a growing sense of expectation Steve slipped in the shower. With his eyes closed, he lifted his face to the hot water, feeling the fatigue of the day slowly slip away from his body. He leaned his forearms against the wall and was so relaxed that he didn't notice that someone opened the shower door and came in. Certainly felt two muscular arms encircle his hips and instinctively drew his back against the body to which they belonged.

Slowly he turned, and when his body was pressed against Danny's, a shudder ran through his spine. He took Danny's face in his hands and watched him like a wonderful gift that he was not sure he deserved. He watched the drops of water that slipped on the face and were caught in his lashes and brushed his hair from his forehead. Then, slowly, he leaned down to him and, with his tongue, crossed Danny's lips; at his touch Danny opened them as to invite him to come inside him. And Steve did it, slowly, exploring this mouth he adored, while Danny couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. Danny's hands began to stroke his back, with slight movements, gradually increasing the pressure at the point where he knew he cause him more pleasure, moving his hips and causing friction between their bodies.

They parted to breathe and Danny, with his mouth, begun to kiss Steve's throat and then his chest. He stopped sucking gently from one to the other nipple, giving small bites, while Steve leaned his head back against the shower tiles. The sounds he hear out of Steve's throat were like small electric shocks that made his cock tremble with pleasure; it was now fully awakened and almost ready to explode. But he didn't want to end all too soon, and certainly not even want Steve. He continued in this mapping of his companion's body, kneeling, until he was in front of his penis. Slowly he began to lick the tip and felt the bit salty taste of the pre-come. Then, very slowly, took it in his mouth, in all its length and began to suck. Steve had put his hands in his hair and his moans increased in intensity, making it clear what was going to happen. Danny then straightened up again and captured his mouth with a deep kiss, as if to eat him. He pulled away from him only to whisper in his ear "I love you Steve, want you inside me, now ...".

Steve, after giving him another breathtaking kiss, made him turn and pressed his body against his, holding it tightly with one arm, while with the other hand took a little bubble bath and smeared it on his fingers. Continuing to kiss him on neck and shoulders, he inserted a finger inside him, moving it slowly back and forth, while Danny spoke incoherently, then a second and then a third.

"Steve, please ..."

And Steve took his fingers out and, in their place, he inserted his swollen penis, with Danny arched to receive it more in depth. He stood for a moment motionless inside him and then began to push, reaching that particular point that almost sent Danny into orbit.

"Steve, I want you to touch me, touch me ... please ..."

"No, wait, not yet ..."

He stopped again, panting.

"Steve, you're killing me here... please ..."

Steve lowered one hand, that held around Danny's hips, and reached his balls, massaging them, avoiding to touch his penis. Danny moved and instinctively tried to touch himself.

"No, stop, don't ... - murmured Steve - I want to touch you ..."

As soon as Danny felt Steve's hands on him, it took only a few movements and he was shouting his name, followed at a short distance from Steve.

Both breathless, they remained leaning against the tiles for a brief moment, then Danny turned and stared at him with that look that made Steve's heart beat faster in the chest.

"God ... I don't know how much I love you Steve ..."

"Me too Danny, more than anything else in the world ...".

**H50 H50 H50**

Later, in bed, they were embraced with Danny between Steve's legs, leaning with his back to his chest. Steve kept his hands clasped to him and, at one point, raised them, looking at their rings. They were two simple circles of white gold.

"Why did we choose the white gold? - Danny asked, turning his head to look at him - or rather, why did you choose the white gold Mister. . ?".

"I don't know, I liked it the most and then ... my mother's ring was white gold ..." Steve said.

Danny smiled at him.

"You did well - he said - I too like it more" and placed a kiss on the lips.

The chaste kiss became, soon, a passionate kiss.

"You know Steve - Danny muttered reluctantly parting from him - you have a really good taste ... everywhere ..." concluded mischievously.

"It's all about the pineapple I eat" Steve said with a wink.

Danny immediately stood up.

"It is not true. Tell me at once that it is not true!"

"This is not my theory Danny, there is evidence that it is like this" Steve said, and laughed.

"Anyway, don't worry, even without pineapple you also have a very good taste ... everywhere" concluded and turned Danny over under him, starting again from where they left off earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. ****FIRST VALENTINE'S DAY**

The sound of the wind vibrating the blinds, woke him up. He looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. Outside it was raining heavily and the room was still in darkness. He turned and saw that Steve instead slept on his stomach, turned to him with one arm under the pillow and the other sideways, on his chest. He also had one leg crossed on his and held him tight even in sleep. Danny smiled to himself, he couldn't practically move, but he had never felt better than that, trapped by the body of his companion. Tomorrow would be their first Valentine's Day since they were married, but they hadn't planned anything.  
He moved his face closer to Steve, and Steve opened his eyes and smiled. There, that was the way he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life, with Steve's smile all for him and it would really be like that. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe.

He put his lips to Steve and kissed him. Steve immediately responded to his kiss and their tongues intertwined in a dance in which neither of them had yet used. Yes, because every time they kissed, every time their bodies touched, every time they made love was always a new discovery, an emotion that made them tremble with desire, like it was always the first time, although they were together from long time.  
That morning when they wake up and make love was even better than usual. After, they remained embraced, with Steve holding him close and giving him little kisses on the forehead.

"When I saw you for the first time in my garage, I didn't think you were the type to cuddle ..." Steve murmured, smiling.

"And how could you know me? And, for the record, you were about to shoot me!".

"What? And you don't? Anyway, for the record, I was not about to shoot you".

"For that matter not even me!" said Danny "and then look who's talking! Just that you, even when you're sleeping, you're stuck like an octopus. Practically my blood circulation stops every night. If I have problems with varicose veins as an old man, know that it will be all your fault" he concluded.

In response, Steve hugged him even more and began to kiss him slowly.

"I want to make love to you again, do you think you can?" he asked mocking him.

"I said when I'm old, not that I'm already old now, of course I can, and you?" retorted Danny.

These bickering were part of their daily lives and Steve smiled thinking that he couldn't love him more than that. Then he began again from where it left off.

**H50 H50 H50**

The day passed peacefully, Grace was with them that weekend and that helped to make it even more enjoyable. That evening all three of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie that Grace had chosen, after dinner with pizza. The little girl was sitting in the midst of them, and at some point, looked at them, first one and then the other.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, you'll get a gift?" she asked.

Steve and Danny looked at each other and smiled.

"Why should we get a gift just for Valentine's Day?" Danny asked her.

"But Danno! It's Valentine's Day! Aren't you two in love?" the little girl was puzzled.

"Of course we are - Steve said - but do you really think that we need a special day to prove that we love each other?".

Grace frowned and leaned back on the couch. She thought for a while before answering.

"Maybe you're right, I don't think that it's needed a specific day. If two love each other, love each other every day, right?" said convinced by observing them alternately.

"Yes Monkey, that's it" replied Danny.

"But then all those who tomorrow will choose to make a gift are wrong?" asked the little girl again.

"Of course not Grace, everyone has the right to choose how to behave. The fact that we believe that establishing a specific day to tell someone that you love him is nonsense, doesn't mean that everyone should think like us. Everyone is free to choose" Steve said.

"So when I'm in love with someone I also will choose" said Grace convinced.

"Here that is going to happen at an indefinite time, maybe in ten, or fifteen years, or perhaps in another century ..." Danny muttered, raising his eyes to heaven, as he held her in a hug and Steve laughed.

**H50 H50 H50**

The next morning Danny woke up with Steve's lips on his.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Steve whispered and Danny responded enthusiastically to his kiss.

Even that morning they cuddled and Danny, at some point, propped on one elbow to see it better in the face.

"You are my Valentine's Day gift, I don't need anything else" he said seriously.

"And you're mine. Neither do I need anything else" Steve said as serious.

"And you think that the life that we'll spend together will be our mutual Valentine's gift?" Danny continued.

"Yes - Steve said - I would say yes, all my life".

"As long as you don't make me shoot during some inconsiderate action, or that you don't put yourself in terrifying situations without waiting for back up and thus making me a heart attack, or that you make an attempt to my life by putting pineapple on my pizza , or ... "

But he didn't make it to the end because Steve had silenced him with a kiss of those who took away his breath, while his hands explored his body.

"You are a villain ... and you ... take advantage of me because you know I cannot resist to ... when you do that ..." Danny still managed to murmur between kisses.

"Shut up, Danny ..." replied Steve tilting beneath him.

And they made love slowly, giving themselves to each other, and this was the best way they both knew to celebrate Valentine's Day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. ANNIVERSARY**

Danny was already lying on the bed when Steve turned off the light and left the bathroom. He smiled at him from the door and walked over to him. He lay down beside him and kissed him softly.

"So it is now that you want to celebrate?" he asked.

"This is our first wedding anniversary, what do you say?".

"I say that the anniversary is tomorrow, you're early for a day."

"You start to niggle at this very moment? I don't know if you should, given what I had in mind to get you ... " Danny blinked.

At these words a shudder of pleasure ran down Steve's back. He rested his forehead on Danny's and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay, I'm in. Show me what you had in mind for me " he said hoarsely.

Danny, in a move he had learned from him, flipped Steve under him and began to kiss him slowly, as he liked. First he sucked his lower lip and then his tongue, slowly, hearing out a groan from Steve's throat, that immediately stirred something in a particular spot of his body. As having its own life, their hands began to move, stroking, squeezing and exploring their bodies. The legs twined and both felt the excitement of each other. Instinctively they narrowed more, to cause a higher friction. All this while their mouths never left and their tongues danced.  
There was a full moon that night and the room, although the light was turned off, was lit up and they could see each other very well.

Pausing a moment to catch their breath, they stared and, in their eyes, they read all the love they felt for each other. A feeling so powerful that it was almost painful.

"I love you so much Steve," Danny whispered, holding his face in his hands.

Steve, instead of answering, re-captured his lips in a kiss, if possible even deeper and more intense than they had exchanged so far, putting in all he felt for him, trying to tell him how much he loved him and how much he needed him.  
They continued like this for quite a while, realizing that even just doing that, they were both almost reaching the maximum pleasure. Danny broke away from Steve and without haste he came down to kiss his chest, continuing to stroke him everywhere. He kissed his abdomen feeling the muscles darting under him, and the inside of the thigh, not touching him where he wanted more, while, in the background, Steve continued to moan, clutching the sheets in his hands.  
He sat astride, his back to him, so that they were both in front of the member of the partner.

"Do what I do" Danny whispered.

He took him in his hands and slowly began to manipulate up and down, feeling that Steve did the same with him, then began to lick the tip, and suck slowly. Slowly took him in his mouth all the way and he could not hold back the moans of pleasure due to the continuous stimulation that Steve was causing him.  
They had never done a thing like this at the same time and the sensation that they were feeling were unimaginable and overwhelming.  
The excitement became almost unbearable when, with one hand, Steve began to massage Danny's testicles, and, after being moistened, when he put a first one and then two fingers inside him, preparing him slowly. Danny froze for a moment, feeling almost the orgasm to come and trying to restrain himself.

"Steve ... oh my God ..." he murmured closing his eyes.

And Steve pulled away from him and stood behind, hugging and holding him against his chest. They were lying on their sides and Steve, without haste, entered into him, pushing fluid and began to move, reaching that point that ran Danny out of his mind. This continued for a while and Steve thought that what he felt making love with Danny was almost too much, it was almost scary, but he could no longer do without it.

"Steve ... please ... I want your hands on me ..." Danny gasped.

They were both teetering on the brink of pleasure for a while and when Steve took him in his hands, it needed just a few movements and Danny was shouting his name. Steve immediately followed him and then both, without more forces, slumped on the bed, with Steve who continued to hold Danny against him, as if afraid of losing him.

They fell asleep like this and when they awakened after a few hours into the night, they were still in the same position. Danny turned to him, still remain in the protective circle of his arms. He gave him a light kiss and Steve opened his eyes.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

"No, but I didn't want to wake you" muttered Steve and Danny felt a bit of tension in his voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but Steve didn't answer, burying his face in his neck.

Danny hugged him, rubbing his lower back with one hand, feeling him tremble slightly.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he whispered.

Steve raised his face and, for a moment, stared at him. He shook his head and lay down on his back, watching the moon's reflection on the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. Slowly he began to speak.

"In my life I have never been in love before I met you. I've had relationships, but it was just sex and nothing else. I didn't know what it meant the word love. It's a feeling I cannot describe, you know I'm not good with words" he paused and then propped himself up on one elbow, looking him straight in the eye.

"When I think of you, when I look at you, when we make love it's all so intense that takes my breath away, and with each passing day it is more and more, my heart beats like a drum, and sometimes what I feel for you is so great that almost scares me ... ".

"Why?" Danny whispered and he couldn't look away from those expressive eyes.

"Because in my life, the good things are always ended too soon, and if it were to end between us ... I know I cannot move on..." he said simply.

Danny stood there for a moment and then reached up and pushed him back against the pillows putting his hand on his heart.

"I rather thought I was already in love before, but after every minute that I spend with you, I realize that I wasn't. Maybe I was infatuated, maybe even excited or energized by the other person, but I certainly wasn't in love. Because what I feel for you has nothing to do with what I have felt in the past. It's different, and many times more powerful, bigger and there is no way it can finish because, otherwise, even my life would end" and seeing Steve's eyes damp, he bent over and kissed him gently.

"Now sleep, tomorrow we must be fit for our party" he murmured, laid his head on his chest and, at the same time, hugging him.

"Good night Danno".

"Good night Steve".

They were both silent and when Steve thought that Danny was asleep, he heard him mutter something intelligible.

"What did you say Danno?".

"I said that tomorrow, in front of everyone, I taste the ham and pineapple pizza".

"You're kidding".

"No, I'm serious. I decided it was time to integrate" he murmured almost asleep.

Steve smiled, shook his head and when he placed a kiss on the forehead, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. ****LITTLE THOUGHTS**

It was late evening and the ocean was moving lazily in front of them.

The celebration of their first anniversary was over and everyone was gone. There had been laughter, photos, hugs, they had gone swimming with Grace, and she and Steve had built the biggest sand castle in the last millennium. Danny was amazed and had taken a hundred pictures of the two most important people in his life.  
A year had passed since their marriage and this thing between them was more powerful, more and more real, and didn't look like anything to what he had expected to feel, not with Steve. This thing between them, however, was the only thing outside of Grace that made him happy, deep within himself, which mattered the most. He smiled at Steve, sitting on the deck at his side.

"Danno? ..." Steve asked questioning, observing Danny's look on him.

Danny continued to smile at him and took his hand, lacing his fingers with him, and said nothing.

"What's up Danno?" Steve looked at Danny and Danny saw many things in his eyes.

He saw love, he saw understanding, he saw unspoken questions, he saw himself reflected in those eyes that changed color depending on Steve's mood.

He got up, walked over and sat on the edge of his chair. He took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Thank you" he said simply.

"Why thank me?" Steve whispered.

"When I came into this infested pineapple hole I felt defeated and I was so angry ... you'll not imagine how much. Rachel had taken Grace from me and brought her here. She had taken all doing this, my family, my friends, my job, my home. But Grace was the most important thing I had and I had to follow to be near her. And here I find you" he shook his head, smiling and continuing to hold his hand close to his.

"I think it was the best choice I could do, seeing how things are put between us".

Steve was silent for a moment, looking at him, then reached out his other hand to caress his face.

"Today was nice don't you think? – he asked - just a nice party ...".

"Yes, it was nice. Our first anniversary, you realize that?" ad curled up in his arms.

"Would you have thought that we would come this far that day in your garage?" he asked.

'Well… not really. The situation was not the most encouraging ... _I'm Detective__Danny__Williams_…" Steve mimicked.

"And what did you expect? You were compromising a crime scene! I would have to arrest you if you hadn't come out with that bravery - typical your - the call to the Governor ... " said Danny rising to stare.

"It's one of the smartest things I've done in the last 10 years" Steve said, laughing.

"What? Have learned to use a phone? "

"No, make you my partner" and kissed his temple "if I hadn't, perhaps now, we wouldn't be sitting here. We wouldn't be together. We wouldn't be a family ... " he finished in a whisper and squeezed Danny stronger.

Danny felt a hint of emotion in Steve's words. The family was a sensitive topic for him, he knew. It was something he had missed in the most difficult moment of his life and what he had now, for Steve, perhaps, was more important than for him. Because, finally, he felt part of something and that something was also his.  
They stood like that for a while, in a relaxed silence, embraced on the deck watching the sunset and the sky turned red.

Danny absently stroking his chest, feeling the steady beat of Steve's heart in his hands.

"I have to admit that today you gave me a true test of love" said Steve at some point.

"What's that?"

"The pizza Danny. You have tasted the pizza with pineapple! Oh my God, I would have hoped to see you eat something more than a miserable piece, but it's a step forward" said Steve and Danny understood the smile in his words, though now in the dark, he could hardly see him.

"You must give me some time. These things take time. More than one piece I didn't ... "

"And what did you think?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, tell me the truth"

"Disgusting. A good ready-abomination! I don't know what came to my mind ... if I think about it ... look what I do for you ... ".

Steve laughed and, as always, the laughter widened Danny's heart, made him feel good.

"But then all the story you wanted to integrate yourself?" Steve asked ironically.

"I took off my tie to go to work! I'm taking surfing lessons with good results if you don't mind. I come to the beach every time you ask me! I even swim challenging who knows what dangers are hidden in these waters! Does not it seem like I'm integrating enough? For the pizza it will take some more time ..." and, as usual, he began to gesticulate listing all his reasons.

Steve shook his head and smiled at him, taking both his hands and fasten them to the sides.

"You're right Danny, it just takes a little more ..." and bent down to kiss him.

"It is time to go to bed?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I would say yes" Steve said, yawning.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, why?"

"Well, you know, it's our first anniversary, I wanted to celebrate ..." he said taking his hand and making him get up from the chair.

Steve cocked his head to one side and stared at him.

"Not that I disagree, but I think we had already celebrated last night ...".

"Yes, but yesterday was the wrong day, you said it yourself ... but if you don't want ..." said Danny showing indifference.

Steve stopped suddenly and pulled him.

"I love you Danny ..." he murmured to his lips and then kissed him hard, in order to remove any doubt.

Danny broke away and stared into his eyes, illuminated by the light of the back porch.

"Steve ... – he whispered - come with me ...".

Then, without another word, and holding his hand, dragged him into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. ****GRACE**

Rachel, Stan and little Charles had left for England but Grace didn't want to go with them. Danny had asked Rachel to leave her with him and Steve. They would take care more than willingly. Maybe those two weeks of absence would have done well to both mother and daughter, as they were going through a little difficult period, precisely because of the new baby.  
Steve was enthusiastic about the idea of having Grace with them all the time and so that Sunday morning, they were going to pick her up. As the car entered the driveway of the house, the front door opened and they saw Grace jumping up and down excited at the idea of being with them. Grace loved them and they knew it.  
Rachel greeted and, after putting Grace's luggage in the trunk, made she up. Danny adjusted her belt and they went away.

The first week flew by between feasting on pizza, games on the beach, swimming, surfing lessons. Especially on weekends, but also during the week, as Danny, with the excuse of having to take Grace from school, came out the office earlier than usual. They were lucky because it seemed that the criminality in Ohau had taken a few days off.

All went well until that fateful Thursday afternoon. Danny went with Chin to interrogate a suspect, because Steve had an appointment with the Governor. He had just left Denning's office when his cell phone rang.

"McGarrett".

"Commander McGarrett, it's the principal of Grace's school. I tried to get in touch with Detective Williams but his phone has not responded".

"It's something happened to Grace?" Steve asked alarmed.

"It's nothing serious, but the little girl has a little fever and ..."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes" interrupted Steve and hung up rushing to the car. He didn't worried if Danny didn't answer, because he knew the suspect they were questioning practically lived in the mountains where there was no signal.

He arrived at school in ten and went to the principal's office. Grace was sitting on a couch, looking more than lost. As soon as he entered the room and Grace saw him, she ran against him, clinging to him and Steve picked her up.

"Monkey, what's up?" he asked gently stroking her back.

"My head hurts daddy" said the little girl with her arms wrapped around his neck and his head resting on his shoulder and Steve, for a moment, froze.

Grace had called him Dad! This simple word went straight to his heart and instinctively he held her, rocking her.

The principal smiled at him and told him that, probably, it was a virus that circulated in the school. In fact, many children were sick, but it was nothing serious and different cases are resolved with a few days of fever and a little cold.

Steve thanked her and left the school holding Grace in his arms. Put her in his car and took her home. Along the way, he left a message to Danny, explaining what had happened and, above all, told him not to be alarmed, that everything was under control.

When that evening a breathless Danny came home, he found them both lying on the couch, asleep. Grace had her head on Steve's shoulder as he held her with one arm around her shoulders. A light blanket kept them warm, maybe a little too much, because Steve had his forehead sweaty and Grace her cheeks reddened.  
Danny, at the sight, couldn't help but smile, took the phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of them: they were too nice, he thought.  
He walked over to Steve and put his free hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly as not to wake Grace. He opened his eyes and smiled.

He slowly extricated himself from Grace and stood up from the couch. The child was asleep and did not move.

"Look Danny, it's nothing serious, I gave her medicine, and I made a soup she ate. She also drank a juice. The fever has already fallen, she has only a little cold, you'll see that tomorrow will already be better" he whispered.

"Thanks babe," said Danny hugging him tight, then leaned over and placed a hand on Grace's forehead . The girl finally stirred and opened his eyes.

"Danno!" she muttered, and rose to embrace him.

"Hey, Monkey, what do you doing? was Tommy to attack you a cold?".

"No he has not yet sick, will have been someone else".

"Are you thirsty? Do you want a juice?".

"No, Daddy had already given me one" Grace said lying down again.

Even Danny was puzzled for a moment, then got up.

"Does it still hurt your head?".

"No, Danno, not now, can I see a little TV?" asked Grace.

"Ok, cartoons, while I have a word with Steve".

Steve nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"Danny, I don't know what to say, even in front of the principal she called me that. Maybe later I will talk to her and explain that ... " he was rough and looked everywhere except in Danny's eyes.

Danny put a hand on his arm, interrupting him.

"Steve, look at me" and Steve finally looked up at him.

"It's all right. I'm happy if she called you like this. Really. It's only a problem if you don't want".

"What? No. Actually yes, yes I want, just… it's something so ..." and then stopped because the knot that had formed in his throat prevented him from speaking.

"Great?" Danny finished for him.

Steve nodded.

"She loves you Steve. Seems like a nice way to prove it because you know, she never called Stan daddy ... " Danny concluded caressing his face.

"I love her, you two are my family, Danny" he murmured.

"Danno?" they heard Grace calling from the living room and Danny hurried, leaving Steve thoughtfully in the kitchen.

When Danny, in turn, after a while, called him, was in Grace's room. Steve joined them.

"Steve, Grace wants to ask you something ..." Danny said.

"What Grace?" asked Steve kneeling beside the bed.

"Tonight can you read me the bedtime story?" asked the little girl.

"Certainly" replied Steve and Danny went out after giving her a kiss.

He paused in the corridor outside the room and smiled hearing Steve read to Grace Nemo's story, then went down to eat his share of the dinner Steve had kept warm.

**H50 H50 H50**

After several pages Steve saw Grace's eyes slowly close and stopped reading. He put down the book and leaned over to give her a kiss. The little girl put her arms around his neck.

"Good night, daddy" she said already half asleep.

"Good night, Grace".

He stood in the doorway watching her sleep, still troubled by her display of affection and trust. He didn't know what to think. Actually he couldn't think straight. He felt a hand on his back and turned around, finding himself in front of Danny.

"Is she asleep?".

"Yes, she fell asleep. She's cool, I think the fever has already passed".

"She'll be fine. Let's go to bed".

Steve nodded, following him in their room. They undressed and stood under the sheets. Danny, as usual, curled up in Steve's arms and rested his head just above his heart. He heard his hastened heartbeat.

"Do you still think about how Grace called you?".  
"Yes ... I was never allowed to imagine that one day I would have a family of my own but ... now even Grace calls me daddy ... all this makes me even more ..." he paused as if he was afraid to continue.

"Happy?"

"Yes Danny. Happy" he sighed.

"That 's what we have now ..."

"Yeah, and there are times like this when it still seems impossible that is happening to me ..."

Danny propped himself up on one elbow, staring at him.

"Stop having so little respect for yourself. Do you hear me? Enough. You deserve all this and it is right that you have it. I think, in the end, life owes you something Steve ... look at me ... ".

Steve turned his head towards him and read the belief in Danny's eyes.

"Neither I nor Grace are going anywhere, leaving you alone, you know? It will never happen, trust me" and hugged him tight.

Despite being now married for over a year, and despite he was sure of Danny's love for him, every time Steve couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear at the idea that all this would end. It had been a constant in his life, but maybe things now, had finally changed.

He said nothing, but clung to Danny and slowly both slid into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope I didn't made to much mistakes in this chapter, because there're some medical description but I'm not a doctor neither a nurse; I also apologize 'cause English is not my first language.

**8. ****CAR CRASH**

The white walls of the hospital seemed to loom over him. He seemed to choke, in his ears he heard rumble the racing pulse of his heart. Even breathing was difficult for him and he leaned forward, trying in vain to calm down. He couldn't believe it had really happened. He couldn't believe he had not even a scratch while Danny was in the operating room for four hours and no one had even bothered to tell him what was happening. He also had to call Rachel, Grace would have to stay with them this weekend, but it wouldn't have been possible. Except that he didn't have the strength. Not at that time. He tried to concentrate to slow his breathing, shouldn't fuss, just had to wait. But he was terrified of what might happen. He looked at his hands and saw that they trembled. He clenched his fists to stop the trembling. Should try to stay calm, but his mind was playing tricks on him and when he closed his eyes for a moment, he relived the scene a few hours earlier.

_They were __stopped at traffic lights __and __were deciding __where to go __to get food __for that evening. __They were discussing __whether to choose __Chinese or __pizza. __Steve __saw __Danny's smile while __he was speaking. __That smile __that was just for __him and __lighting up __his eyes still __before reaching __his lips.__T he light had __turned green __and __Danny __had __restart the engine. __They had __driven a few meters __and __hadn't yet arrived __in the middle __of the intersection, __when a car __had crashed into them__.__ It __struck__ the __Camaro__ in __the __driver's side __and the car was __turned __on itself __at least a couple __of times. __For a while __there was __such __a moment of __silence __and then the world __had burst __around. __He was__s urprised to __find himself __unharmed and__, __with a sigh of __relief, he __had turned to __Danny. __With horror __he realized that __his __air bag __hadn't exploded__. __He didn't move__, he kept __his head bowed __and his face __was full of blood__._

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up and found himself in front of Chin and Kono, holding a cup of coffee.

"Drink something Steve, please..." said Kono.

"No, I cannot" and stood up, walking to the window. The night was very dark without the moon and even cars on the street were few. It was night now.

"For one time I didn't want to drive… all this happens ... it had to be me behind the wheel ..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Steve it's not your fault, the other driver was drunk. We arrested him ... now he's to the HPD, he got not even a scar ..." Chin said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Just then, the surgeon met them and all three came to hear him.

Danny had a concussion, a broken collarbone, plus numerous small wounds all over the body. The impact with the steering wheel caused the breaking of three ribs, one of which had pierced the right lung, causing a hemorrhage that they were able to stop. The lung was collapsed and they had to intubate him. There was also a cardiac arrest due to the massive blood loss, but they were able to stabilize him, the surgeon had concluded, obviously tired.  
At the words cardiac arrest Steve paled further, feeling almost fainting.

"He'll make it doctor?" he managed to ask.

"Now we just have to wait commander, the next 48 hours will be decisive".

"Can I see him?" Steve asked again.

"Right now it's in an induced coma and he should not be disturbed ... – he answered, but seeing the expression of Steve, he continued – ok, ok… but I give you only five minutes, not one more."

The three looked at each other and then Chin gave a slight push to Steve that followed the doctor.

The room was full of machinery and pulsing monitors. The thing that shocked more Steve was the equipment that allowed Danny to breathe. For a moment he looked mesmerized the sleeve rise and fall. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. In perpetual motion.  
He approached the bed and stared at him. His face was covered with numerous small cuts, shoulder and left arm wrapped tightly around the chest which was, in turn, covered with bandages to keep the ribs as still as possible. His vision blurred and his head began to spin. He clung to the bars of the bed and closed his eyes. He shouldn't behave like that, all would be well. Danny would manage well. He had to heal, otherwise what would happen to him, Steve?

**H50 H50 H50**

But the days passed and Danny didn't awoke. He had been removed from the ventilation and the machine, which seemed hell to Steve, was missing from the room. He spent almost as much time as he could in the hospital next to Danny's bed and talked all the time. The doctors had said that it was helpful, it would have served to make him recover more quickly but, for the moment, it wasn't working.  
That evening, Chin and Kono had been with him a little more than usual, but in the end they were gone.  
Steve was with his forehead against the bed, and held Danny's limp hand in his. He could no longer see him so still. That wasn't Danny. Danny was never so still, he walked back and forth constantly, while he talked and gestured for emphasis to his words and Steve wanted to be affected by his voice, he wanted to see the light that lit up in his eyes every time their eyes met. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to hear Danny's arms around him. He wanted to make love with him.

**H50 H50 H50**

The day after Rachel had brought Grace to see Danny and the little girl had wanted to lie down next to him.

"I know you can hear me, Danno, and I know that now you're resting, but I'd really like that you woke up. I miss you so much ...".

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. At these words, Steve couldn't help but tighten the jaw to avoid to scream. He turned and walked out of the room, leaning against the wall of the hallway with his eyes closed and one hand to cover his face. Rachel, after having advised Grace to be careful how he moved on the bed, had joined him.

"The other day Danny told me about Grace. I didn't know that she call you Dad ..." she murmured.

"It's not a long time, she began when you were in England" Steve said, looking up at her.

Rachel put a hand on his arm.

"You'll see he'll be okay, Danny is a strong man Steve, I'm sure he recovers".

Just then Grace left the room and ran against Steve.

"Dad, come on! Danny woke up".

**H50 H50 H50**

His mind was muffled. He wanted to speak but couldn't. He heard voices around him and seemed even to recognize them, but as soon as he was to associate the names with the faces, they disappeared in a fog of wonder. Why was it so hard to concentrate? He felt a slight pressure on his right side and then someone whispered something in his ear, but he didn't understand what they were saying. He also heard something that sounded like a kiss on the cheek and a perfume. That was sure to know it. It was a shampoo, a shampoo for children. Grace! It was his Grace spoke! He had to open his eyes. He focused and, with an effort that seemed immense, opened his eyes. The view was blurred but he saw her, it was just Grace and he tried to smile. The little girl, suddenly, jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway.

"Dad, come on! Danno woke up".

Suddenly, around him, there was a stir, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Steve's face a few inches from his.

"Hey, sleeping beauty ..."

"Ste ... ve ..." Danny whispered.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

He wanted to answer but was too tired and his eyes closed again. Steve took his hand and raised it to his heart, letting a tear of relief flowed over his face.

**H50 H50 H50**

From that moment on, things began to improve day by day, until it was time to go home.  
They took the road in silence, Danny seemed already exhausted just having walked from the entrance of the hospital to the car, and all the way he left his head resting on Steve's shoulder with his eyes closed.  
Steve arrived and parked the vehicle as close as possible to the door. He got out and hurried to help him. Danny took his hand and, with a grimace, he got out.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes Steve, I'm fine ..." he said, rolling his eyes.

They climbed the few steps and entered the house. Danny sat down on the couch and leaned his head back, sighing.

Steve sat beside him, laying a hand on his knee. Danny opened his eyes and turned to him.

"I feel like I climbed a mountain ...".

"Danny ... what do you expect? It's an hour that you are out of the hospital! It would be better if you lie down, you should rest, you know what the doctor said ... ".

"Yeah ... you're right, it will be better ..." and started to get up but a thick pinned his shoulder for a moment.

"Danny ..." Steve muttered, immediately alarmed, taking his hand.

He helped him to get up and climb the stairs. Once upstairs Danny slowly undressed and, after put on his pajamas, he lay down. His eyes were closed and his face looked remarkably thin, the dark circles under his eyes were still there. Steve couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Stop staring at me and come to bed Steve, now I'm here, it's all right ..." he murmured.

Shaking his head Steve undressed, put on his pajamas, lay down beside him and turned off the light. Danny came over and laid his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I missed all of this" he whispered with a sigh.

Steve squeezed him gently to himself and a tremor ran through his back. Danny noticed it and looked up at him.

"Steve ... it's all over ..."

"I know ... but ..."

"What?"

"There was a moment when I really thought it was all over ..." he murmured, unable to keep his voice steady.

Danny, if possible, was even closer, making their bodies fit perfectly. Steve took his hand and laced his fingers with his.

"But it didn't happen because I'm here, you hear me? Steve. I want you to hear me. I'm here with you. I'm not leaving. Try to sleep now" he whispered in his ear, slowly slipping into sleep.

Steve turned to him and kissed him softly, remembering with dismay at what had happened, thanking God for having Danny there, still close to him. The thought that he might lose him forever was absolutely unbearable. Glad to feel him finally at his side, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. SICK**

For the umpteenth time Danny looked up from his computer and looked toward Steve's office. He saw him rubbing again his temples with his hands, his eyes closed and an expression of pain on his face. No longer able to restrain himself, he got up and went to him.

"Steve, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, stopping in front of his desk.

"Of course Danny, I'm fine" he replied looking up.

Danny saw that he had shining eyes, as if he had a fever.

"You aren't telling me the truth" he grumbled, bypassing the desk and stopped in front of him "let me…" and saying so, he put his hand over his forehead: actually he's hot.

Steve tried to get away with a jerk, but he had to close his eyes because the movement had caused a sharp pain in the neck. Damn, his head would burst, and the light in the office was too strong. Actually he felt like crap, and the only thing he could think of to do now was lie down and sleep in the dark.

"Steve, look at you, you look like a zombie! And at lunch you ate almost nothing, I had to finish up your sandwich... "

At the mention of the midday sandwich, his stomach did a somersault and he held his breath for a moment, trying to stop the nausea. In doing so he stood up and, with the greatest possible indifference, he went to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm talking to you!".

"I have to pee Danny, can I?".

Danny raised his arms to the sky and continued to mutter something that Steve couldn't understand, because now he was practically running to the bathroom. He just had time to close in and then he threw up the little he was able to eat. He stayed for a while on his knees, gasping for breath and to make sure that the room stopped to spin around him. When he opened the door he faced Danny, his hands on his hips and the air no more belligerent than before. The expression on his face was now worried.

"Steve, don't give me again the story you're good because I've heard you: now I'll take you home so you can lie down and maybe get some sleep. You'll see that then you're better".

Steve nodded without saying anything, because every minute that passed he felt worse and worse.

"Go waiting for me in the car, while I take the keys and your belongings from your desk".

**H50 H50 H50**

In the car he fell asleep with his head leaning against the window and when they arrived Danny had to shake him a bit rough to be able to wake him up.

Once inside he helped him up the stairs and undress. Steve finally crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. Lying in the darkened room, he felt already better. Danny gave him the thermometer and sat on the edge of the bed waiting to see how much fever Steve had. Meanwhile he stroked his forehead gently, passing the thumb on the eyebrows, in a calming gesture, he had learned it when Grace was a toddler. When he took the thermometer, it marked 101.5 and he saw that Steve shuddered. He went to the bathroom and thought to get him two tablets of antipyretic for bring his fever down.

"Steve, here, take these" he said gently shaking his shoulder.

He obeyed without protest and swallowed it with a drink of water, then laid into the pillow.

"Go back in the office Danny, I'll be better soon, there is no need you to be here" he murmured.

"No, I already told Chin and Kono, and then it's already four o'clock, what am I going to do?".

He went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth, then went back to him and put it on his forehead. He stood for a moment staring at that face that, together with Grace, was his whole life. He was so in tune with him that seemed to feel in his bones the same physical discomfort.

"Now you go to sleep, I am downstairs, if you need anything, call me, but don't get up, right?" he murmured, bending over him and kissing him lightly.

Steve didn't answer, he was asleep.

**H50 H50 H50**

That evening Steve didn't want to eat anything and Danny not forced him. The fever was down a little bit and, before going to sleep, Danny gave him another pair of pills, hoping that this time they did more effect. He undressed and lay down next to him and Steve immediately turned and embraced him, twisting his legs to Danny's.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine ...".

"I wouldn't say fine, you're hot like a heater and you're still shaking ... if you're not better tomorrow, we must see a doctor".

"No, absolutely not, there is no need, I'm fine ...".

"Yes, of course, sleep now ... big head".

The night was difficult and Steve, because of high fever, continued to stir and turn here and there, and Danny trying in vain to hold him down. Toward dawn, things began to improve. Steve had calmed down, seemed to burn less, and finally both were able to get some sleep.

The sound of the phone woke Danny. He took it from the bedside table and answered, hoping that Steve will continue to sleep. It was Chin, that wanted news of Steve and Danny told him that he seemed to be a bit better. Chin told him not to worry and not to go to work, if there were any news he would have called him.

"Take care of him Danny".

"Ok Chin, thank you".

He put the phone back on the bedside table and turned to Steve. He found him staring at him, smiling.

"So? What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's that you can't see yourself Danny, you look like a hedgehog ...".

"In any case, it's your fault."

"How can it be my fault?".

"Of course it is, you're the one who is upset like a madman through the night, delirious with fever and I'm the one who tried to calm you down continuously, then the minimum is that my hair are all out of place!".

"You always give me the blame for everything, even when I'm sick ..." replied Steve pouting and moving away from him.

"Hey, come on, come on, what's with the face? You know I cannot stand it when you make that face ... " and saying so he pulled him and put his mouth on his forehead to check the temperature again.

"I would say that you are better, the fever seems gone ..." and went from his forehead to his cheek.

Then from cheek to nose, from nose to the other cheek, from the cheek to the chin and, finally, from the chin to the mouth. All the way leaving small kisses. Steve had his eyes closed and the noise that came from his throat seemed to be a cat's purr. A happy big cat.  
And the mouths met and parted slowly, allowing the tongues to meet.

"And if you get the flu?" Steve whispered to his lips.

"Impossible, you no longer have a fever, I've touched you in the right places ...".

"No, it is not true, there are still a lot of places that should be checked ...".

And the kiss deepened while Danny slid over him. They come off and Danny started to check that everything was verified, while Steve continued to moan softly.  
At one point he stopped and looked up at him.

"I can confirm that I have checked everything and the fever is gone, so I guess we're done and you can get up ..."

Steve looked at him pleadingly.

"I can get up? But Danno and the recovery? ".


	10. Chapter 10

**10.****LOVE**

That case had been difficult. For all of them, but more than anything else, for him. When they entered the house with weapons in hand, the man had been taken by surprise, but he still tried to hit them. Simultaneously they were returned fire and the man fell to the ground, lifeless. Going from room to room, they searched the house and found the victim in the last one. But it was too late, he was already dead, killed by a gunshot to the head. When Steve saw the man tied to the chair, he remained motionless for a moment. Suddenly he felt in his ears that phone call and that damn gun shot that had killed his father. He also shot in the head. He, too, tied to a chair. A chair like that.  
Danny had turned to him and saw that he was pale, his mind elsewhere, his jaw tight. He had put a hand on his arm to make him feel his presence and the touch had brought him back to himself. This shook him into action and he looked at Danny.

"I gotta get out of here" he whispered so quietly that only Danny had heard him.

Then he turned and walked out of the building.

**H50 H50 H50**

That evening at home, they ate dinner quietly and Steve didn't eat hardly anything. All Danny's attempts to get him to talk, fell on deaf ears. At one point, Steve got up from the table.

"I need a moment" he murmured without looking at him and walked out on the beach.

Danny, who knew him well, thought that it was better to leave him alone for a while, but it wasn't in his character to behave this way, so he resisted under the porch barely ten minutes. He went down the few steps and walked over to Steve who was standing staring at the ocean. He put a hand on his back and Steve hung his head.

"Come on. Steve, please ..."

Steve didn't answer, but took his hand and laced his fingers with his.

"We are both exhausted, how about go to sleep?".

Steve nodded, then turned and went with him into the house.

They climbed the stairs and entered the room. They undressed and slipped silently together in the shower. It was not like the other times, they only soaped and rinsed each other, embracing each other under the hot jet, with Steve holding him tight and Danny was almost sure to see the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, mixed with the water. Everything was the same very sweet. Their gestures. Their eyes. Once dried, they slipped under the sheets and remained there even embraced. For a while neither spoke, then Danny's voice broke the silence.

"Being a family also means sharing the bad things Steve, do you remember the promise I made on our wedding day? '_We'll d__rive along __the path of life__together,__with__the strength and__tenacity that__set us apart and__if__the future will bring__obstacles,__we will overcome__them__, __because we'll be__together'_. Talk to me please ... ".

Steve moved a little uncomfortable in Danny's arms and then he decided to speak.

"I saw the pictures in your file" he murmured, his face caught between neck and Danny's shoulder.

Danny was dumbfounded for a moment but then he realized what pictures he was talking about.

"You were not supposed to" he said.

"Instead I had to and wanted to know ... and today when I saw that man tied to the chair and his blood on the wall I ..." he swallowed, unable to continue.

Danny hugged him even more, not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry Steve ..." and heard him sigh.

It was not easy to sleep, but both were so tired that, for better or worse, they made it.

**H50 H50 H50**

Steve woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. For once he didn't want to go either to run or swimming. The thought ran to his father, to that death for which he continued to feel responsible. Seeing that man tied to a chair just as it had been him, he had almost lost his head. Only the presence of Danny and his hand on his arm had enabled him to retain a minimum of control. He turned to look at him while he slept. Danny.

He loved watching him sleep. Focusing on him could forget everything else, so he stood there staring at him as long as Danny, as he had a sixth sense, didn't wake up and opened his eyes, founding Steve in front of him. He smiled.

Steve also loved his smile. His eyes lit up when he smiled and Steve thought, for the umpteenth time, that he had beautiful eyes, the color of the sky.

He bent over him and kissed him. Wanted him so much that he seemed to burst. He loved to make love to him in the morning upon awakening, when they were still a bit numb from sleep. He loved to feel their bodies slowly taking stamina as the minutes passed.

He began to stroke him a little, while Danny pulled him, running his hands on his back. The gestures became more and more frantic, until the sheets didn't fall to the ground because of the frenzy of their movements and now Steve was pressed all along his back, his chest stuck by sweat behind Danny. Their hands were clasped over Danny's hips, one of his legs over Steve. Their bodies moved slowly, lazy in the new light of dawn, basking in the first rays of sun coming through the open windows.

Steve pushed deep inside him, moved slowly, his forehead pressed against Danny's neck and issued short breaths. The sounds he made, however, were amazing, and Danny wouldn't stop ever, wanted to keep listening to those moans and soft moaning. The sounds alone would have been enough to make him come, but they were accompanied by the muscles of Steve compressing everything around him. His legs and arms kept him grounded in reality; sweat covered both in a subtle sheen, facilitating the movement of Steve's hand, who was moving slowly on him. Steve kissed him all over, neck and shoulders, long arms, and back behind the ears, biting him. He captured his mouth when Danny turned his head towards him, as if he were drowning and needed air. Steve was his air.

It was a combination of all this. Steve and the smell of the ocean through the window. Steve inside him and the noises he did and the way he touched him, as if he were the most precious thing on which he ever got his hands. All this sent Danny over the edge, and Steve followed a few seconds later, clinging to Danny, panting in the crook of his neck.

They stood like this for a while, still holding tight, than Steve slid slowly out of him. Danny turned and stared into his eyes. It was one of those moments when the words were not necessary, the love they read in each other's eyes was enough. Danny took his face in his hands and kissed him softly, then snuggled in his arms, his head right on Steve's heart, he felt it beat a little faster than usual.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes - said Steve – now I am".

Then hugged him and together, slowly, they slipped back into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE**

Danny couldn't take his eyes off him. Steve was just glowing at the table that they had brought on the lawn behind the house.  
There were Malia and Chin, Kono, Kamekona, even Max; he was surrounded by his ohana, and they raised their glasses to celebrate his birthday.  
Steve should have remained in the dark but had found the cake hidden in the trunk of the Camaro, so… farewell surprise.  
It didn't seem to have ruined the party and Steve's eyes shining in the light coming from the porch and the candles scattered all around, were proof of it. He seemed almost incredulous that everything was for him and, occasionally, he turned to look at Danny, how to have it confirmed.  
The evening passed pleasantly, and eventually, after many pats on the back and hugs and kisses, they all left, leaving them alone.

After washed up they found themselves again on the beach, sitting together on the deck chairs to watch the stars. At one point Steve laced his fingers with Danny's and said nothing. He turned to look at him, and in the light of the full moon, read a hint of sadness in his eyes. He squeezed his hand slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?".

"It was a wonderful party, were years that I didn't celebrate my birthday as well, thanks Danny."

"But? It seems to me that somewhere there is a hidden but ... ".

Steve sighed and turned toward him.

"I would have liked it even more if tonight there was also Grace ...".

"I know, also I would have wanted her here. But I promised her that we would have remade the party with her next week Steve, so you have two this year, you lucky fellow ..." he said trying to make it sound better than it was.

Because, if he thought about it, again he felt the anger growing inside.

He asked Rachel to exchange next weekend with this to make sure that even Grace was present at Steve's birthday, but she didn't want to listen to reason and, in the end, they had a fight like when they were still married. A furious argument that had left Danny exhausted and even more depressed when he had to explain everything to Steve and had seen the look in his eyes. He sighed, standing up and taking his hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I want to give you the last gift ...".

Steve smiled and together they walked in the house.

**H50 H50 H50**

The week passed in the usual spiral of chases, interrogations, and arrests; finally Friday afternoon arrived and, with that, the time to go get Grace after school.  
Steve parked in the usual place and he and Danny got out to wait for her. At the ringing of the bell, a whirlwind of screaming kids poured into the courtyard in front of the building. Grace craned his neck to look for Danny, but the first thing he saw was Steve, the highest of all those around him. She began to wave her arms and ran to meet them.

"Dad! Danno!" and threw himself into Steve's arms, who was the closest.

He picked her up and spun around hugging her. The girl held her arms around him and laughed, happy and planted a kiss on the cheek, just returned from Steve who brought her back to the ground. Grace turned and hugged Danny, after kissing him too. All together they headed for home, with Grace that wasn't silent for a moment, overexcited at the idea that they would spend the weekend together and at all they would do.

**H50 H50 H50**

On Saturday morning, Danny woke up and realized that Steve had maintained the promise he had made the night before, he wouldn't be up to an unmentionable hour as usual, but would stay in bed until Grace hadn't entered in their room, as she did every once she slept there.

He raised himself on one elbow to get a better look. Steve was sleeping on his stomach, with one leg bent, one arm under the pillow and the other stretched out towards him. His face turned to Danny and he could look at him freely.  
In sleep his features were relaxed and the wrinkles on the forehead between the eyebrows had disappeared. He looked younger, even if the white hair at the temples were increased. He was never tired of looking at him and thinking about how much he loved him. And how much he wanted him. And how much he worried about him. Overall it was a feeling so powerful to make him dizzy and he couldn't help but bend over and kiss him.

Steve opened his eyes, saw him and smiled. Danny thought that when he smiled he illuminate the room. And when Steve reached out and put a hand behind his neck, pulling him to kiss him, Danny thought he couldn't be more happier.

A slight noise of bare feet on the floor announced Grace's arrival. Steve reluctantly pulled away from him and turned to the ajar door. He saw the girl put in her head and smiled at her, making her nod to enter. Grace ran to the bed and jumped on it, slipping beneath the sheets between them.  
She turned to Danny and planted a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to Steve and hugged him tightly.

"I know it's the wrong day but Happy Birthday Dad" she whispered in his ear.

At these words, Steve closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you Grace, I love you" he replied, his voice a little trembling.

"I love you too - said Grace, who then turned to Danny – can I give him my gift now Danno?"

"Of course, Grace, go get it".

The girl ran away. Danny turned to Steve and saw that his eyes were closed, one arm folded on itself.

"Come here - said hugging him – what's up?".

Steve, who leaned his forehead on Danny's shoulder, shook his head but said nothing. Danny knew when there was no need to insist because this time he was sure to know what was going through his head. Although he was changed than when he had known him, some feelings for him were difficult to express, and he knew that sometimes even he was surprised to be surrounded by so much love. All and only for him. And what he felt inside it was almost impossible to express, because nobody had taught him how to do it. In fact, all he had learned was exactly the opposite, to stifle his feelings, keep them closed within itself, in depth. But Danny and Grace, slowly, they were breaking down the armor.

As a small tornado, Grace came back in the room and jumped on the bed holding a package wrapped in a silver paper and tied with a blue ribbon.

"Here Dad, it's for you" said Grace giving it to him.

"For me?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow and the girl nodded her head.

Then he took it and sat with his back against the headboard. He untied the knot and opened it. Inside was a blue t-shirt with printed on the front a picture of the three of them hugging and smiling on the beach, all in a bathing suit.

"Do you like this Dad? It was my idea to print this photo on the shirt, so when you wear it, it will be as if we were always together even if you are alone. Like this?" The little girl was starting to worry because Steve seemed paralyzed staring at that picture and said nothing.

She turned to look Danny and seems a bit lost, but Steve, finally, looked up at her and smiled.

"It's the best gift I've ever had Grace. Thank you".

He leaned toward her with open arms. The child clung to him.

"I'm glad you liked it Dad" she said holding him and resting her head on his shoulder.

And this time, what Danny read in Steve's eyes, in addition to tears, was happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. DEAR DANNO**

Prologue

_Dear __Danno,__  
__I don't know __where to start. __I thought __it was easier to __write __but I realize that __it isn't. __In fact, __you're the one __good with words__. __I know __the face that__y ou're gonna do when __you'll read this letter__, but __I really wish __you were not __angry with __me. __It will be difficult__, but I hope __you understand. __It's something __I have to do__. __This story __has to end, __once and for all__. __I have to __catch __Wo __Fat __and __I'm the one __who __has to do it__. __And __I know where __I'm going to __take him. __I left __without saying goodbye __because, otherwise, you __would have __stopped __me __or, __even worse, __you wanted to __come with me __and I cannot __afford it__, your life __cannot be __put at risk. __You have __to think about __Grace__. __You have to take __care of her. __If __there is someone who __can be sacrificed __in this story __it's me __and certainly not __you__. __I cannot __afford to __risk your life__, I will not. __The very idea that __something __could __happen to you __makes me sick __to die__. __But I promise __I'll be careful__, however, __and __I'm sure __everything will be fine__, __I will not be __alone, and__ no one will __betray me __this time. __I'll be back __soon __and everything will be __finished__. __Please don't be __mad at me.__Try to understand me__. __I'm doing this__f or us, because __when it's over __we'll finally __be safe __and we can __bury __this story __and get on with __our lives. __It is useless to __tell you __not to worry__, 'cause__ I know __that __you __will be. __In a few days__, __in __one way or another__, __it will be all over__. __Wait for __me Danno__, I __will be back soon__. __I love you.__  
__Steve__._

He was sitting at the kitchen table holding the letter in disbelief. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and ringing in his ears like a runaway train. He realized he was breathing too fast and forced himself to calm down, leaning forward and resting his forehead to his knees.  
He woke up that morning in the throes of an agitation that he didn't understand. He turned to Steve, but the other half of the bed was cold and empty. _He may have gone swimming __to __Maui _he thought to himself, smiling and shaking his head. He got up, took a shower, dressed and went down to the kitchen. And the letter was there, leaning against the coffee machine in the first place in which Steve knew he would have laid his eyes, upon entering the room. As a shiver ran down his back, he had taken it in hand. Danno. That one word on the envelope had gone straight to his heart.

**H50 H50 H50**

A week before

"Steve please, I want to know what's going on" asked Danny trying to calm down.

Steve was at his desk, and when Danny came into the room like a tornado, he hastily closed the e-mail he was reading. Danny was watching him for a while through the windows and had noticed that there was something going on. Something that Steve didn't want to talk about. Something that he kept hidden. He acted weird. He received phone calls at impossible times, and every time he took refuge on the beach behind the house to talk, to make sure that he didn't hear, or let incomprehensible messages and hang up quickly. Every now and then he disappeared from the office without saying where he was going and when he reappeared, a shadow clouded his eyes. Danny, for a while, had pretended to do nothing but then he could no longer be silent. He wanted to know. He had the right. They were a family now, what the hell!

Steve raised his head and smiled.

"What's going on? Nothing Danny, what should happen ... ".

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who is behaving strangely lately, certainly not me. "

"I really don't understand what you're talking about. I behave as always, what's wrong? ".

"What's wrong? But don't you see? You receive mysterious phone calls at the most unexpected hours. You let incomprehensible messages. Every time I walk into a room you immediately stop doing what you're doing and you make that face ... like the one you have now, to mock innocence. But do you take me for a fool? I want to know what's going on and you'll tell me Steven, I want to know right now!".

Steve stood motionless for a moment to observe the vein throbbing on Danny's temple. He was really angry and he was right, he thought. He had to explain something. However, not everything. He couldn't tell him the truth, for his safety he couldn't. But it was hard. There were no secrets between them. Since they were married, everything was different. He felt bad about having to leave Danny the dark, having to lie, but he did it for him, not to endanger his life. And Danny's life was the most important thing.

He stood up, walked around the desk, stepping in front of him, put both hands on his shoulders and sighed.

"Ok Danny. You're right. It is Wo Fat ".

"Wo Fat? And why didn't you tell me? What did you find? ".

"At the moment not much. A source gave me a track to follow. "

"Ok a source gave you a trace to follow: what does this mean?".

"Wo Fat was seen on the Big Island, I'm waiting to have it confirmed."

Danny began to walk back and forth in the room and Steve noticed that the vein throbbed much less. Not that he had calmed down. It was evident that those few words were not enough.

"And when you have this blessed confirms what are you going to do? Getting into ninja mode-seal and land on the island to catch him? ".

"I don't know Danny, I have not thought about it yet."

"Why are you doing this alone? Because are you doing this alone don't you? At best, along with some former teammate Seal of which no one knows about? ".

Steve didn't answer and turned, approaching the window, his hands in his pockets. Damn, it was even more difficult than expected.

"Chin and Kono know nothing about this, Danny. And I want to continue to be like this. And also you didn't have to know anything about it, it's too dangerous".

"I didn't have to know anything about it? You're kidding, right? I don't know if you remember but you and I are married now, we are a family and families share. Do you know the meaning of the word? How can you even think to leave out something like this? Are you crazy? ".

Steve turned to him and the hurt expression on Danny's face made him feel even worse.

"I don't want anything to happen to you ... Danno, I cannot even think about it ...".

Danny came up to him, stopping a few steps from him.

"But for me to think that something could happen to you don't create any problems? Look ... " he muttered and raised his hands.

Steve looked at them and saw that they were trembling. He took them and pulled Danny against him, holding him.

"Promise me you will not do stupid things," Danny whispered, his face pressed against his chest.

He felt his heart beat furiously when Steve said.

"I promise."

**H50 H50 H50**

Steve had behaved as usual in the following days, and Danny was a little calm down, lowering his guard. But he would have expected something like that and in fact nothing had gone as planned. So now Steve was gone somewhere, only God knows what he was doing, in the company with whomever. And he, Danny, was sitting on a chair in the kitchen struggling with a panic attack. The ringing of the phone startled him.

"Williams" he could barely articulate.

"Danny? But I wake you? Because you have a weird voice ... ".

"No Chin, I'm awake."

"What's up brah? Why are not you still in the office? ".

"What time is it?".

"It's nine o'clock Danny. Are you sure you're okay? ".

"No, I'm not at all sure. But I'll be there in half an hour "and hung up.

Nine o'clock! But since when he stood there with that letter in his hand? He had lost track of time. Abruptly he stood up and ran upstairs to get his badge and gun. He went down the stairs again, took the keys and, after closing the door and inserted the alarm, got into the car and took off like a rocket to go to the office.

All along the way he tried to concentrate on driving. He didn't want to think about Steve, where he was, what he was doing. But it was impossible, it was like trying not to breathe, simply he couldn't. _No one will __betray me __this time_. He thought of those words that Steve had written, and the nightmare of North Korea came into his mind. It was not supposed to go that way. Not again. Danny was pretty sure that the people with Steve were other Seals. It was what he read between the lines. Not that he did feel better, but at least it was people that Steve trusted blindly. On the other hand, if the Seals were involved, to have news would have been even more difficult. With all these thoughts in his head he came to the office and found Chin and Kono waiting for him.

"Danny, what's going on? Where is Steve? The Governor has just phoned to say that Steve has been called on a classified mission" Kono said, going towards him.

Danny stopped in the middle of the room.

"He's going to catch Wo Fat."

"What?".

He went to lean with both hands at the smart table and sighed. Then slowly he began to tell them what had happened last week. When he finished there was a moment of silence. All three looked at each other and the expression that you could read on their faces was the same: they were frightened and worried. Danny the most.

**H50 H50 H50**

They were hiding in the jungle mountains of the Hilo Forest Reserve, completely camouflaged by vegetation. There were eight including Steve who was in command. He knew them all, they were his old friends, happy to have him back as a team leader. Blindly trusted him and he them. The target was hidden in a field perfectly camouflaged that, at first glance, it seemed a monitoring station for the nearby volcano.  
Steve nodded to his men, and slowly approached. The sun had set and the forest was surrounded by the typical sounds of nocturnal animals that began to move. When they approached and heard voices within, as orders received before launching the attack, they made sure that Wo Fat was just there. As soon as his presence was confirmed they hurled the stun grenades, which were designed to amplify the acoustic effects of the explosion, so as to deafen, minimizing physical damage on the target; the aim was to capture all the occupants of the building still alive.  
It was an unleashed chaos because the men inside, despite the projected stun effect of the explosion, had started shooting wildly, risking to beat each other. For better or worse the Seals were able to get the better but Steve realized that Wo Fat was trying to escape. He followed him immediately, along with a companion and when he was just a few feet from him, the man turned and fired, hitting him in the left shoulder. Steve responded instinctively and fired in turn. Both fell to the ground.

**H50 H50 H50**

It had been three days since Steve had gone to catch Wo Fat and Danny was going crazy. He was in the office but utterly failed to concentrate. The ringing of the phone made him jump on the chair.

"Williams".

"Danny ...".

"Steve! Steve where are you? ".

"Danny's all over."

"What do you mean it's over? Are you hurt? ".

"I'm fine Danny."

"Will you tell me where are you?".

Danny had raised his voice so that Chin and Kono rushed into his room.

"I'm home, I'm fine Danny ...".

"I'm coming" and he hung up.

**H50 H50 H50**

He entered the driveway and stopped the wheels with a squeal of brakes.  
He threw open the door and, once inside, he stopped in the middle of the room, hands on hips. Steve got up from the couch, he didn't know what to do, wait for him to say something or get close and touch him. In the end he decided to do nothing and just stood there, motionless but so close that it would be enough to raise a little hand to reach him. Danny looked at the bandaged shoulder and arm that Steve clutched in the other hand. Finally looked up at his face and noticed the dark marks under his eyes, he couldn't have slept much in those three days and his shoulder was hurting him because he was twitching with every little movement.  
After what seemed a very long time Danny came up to touch him and, without a word, gave him a hug. Strait. Steve felt that the weight on his shoulders seemed to disappear immediately to the touch and, in turn hugged him with the only one arm he could move. Danny kept him so tight that he was hurting his shoulder, but he didn't care. What mattered was being there with him. He felt him tremble slightly against him.

"It's all over Danny. Now it's really all over" he murmured, brushing his temple with a light kiss.

Danny didn't answer, just nodded his head, still holding him tight. Finally pulled away from him and stared at him. He watched that face he loved so much, as to make sure he was really in one piece. He wanted to be angry with him but he couldn't, he was too happy to have him back around.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"This is it Danny. Wo Fat is in prison and will remain there forever. It's over. "

"It 's useless to ask you to never do a thing like that right? You had promised after the Korea ... ".

"This time was different Danny, I wasn't alone but with the best team in the world. After you, of course" he replied with that half-smile that made Danny feel as if had butterflies in his belly.

"So, according to you, you kept your promise?".

"In a sense, yes. I shouldn't do anything stupid and I didn't".

"You just got shot, you could get yourself killed, but that what will never be? Silly isn't it?" He tried to use his usual tone but couldn't completely and his voice cracked.

Steve put his hand on his cheek and stared at him. What Danny saw in those eyes made him realize all the love Steve felt for him, and that he just couldn't behave differently from what he had done. He was this man and, in the end, this was also one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

Steve leaned over and kissed him and in that kiss he put all of himself, hoping that Danny could understand him. When they parted for breath and he stared at him, at his smile, he knew he could explain himself also without words.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. ****FOREVER**

It's early morning, but the sun - already arisen - filtering through the closed blinds, creating stripes of light and shadow on the bed. Danny is awake for a while, always wakes up early since Steve came back from the "mission" after capturing Wo Fat. He knows perfectly well that this is something irrational, but he cannot stop himself from a thrill of fear when he opens his eyes, for fear of finding empty the other half of the bed, like that day. Steve is asleep, lying on his stomach, a bit on the right side, with one arm under the pillow and the other along the body, to not supporting the injured shoulder. Danny cannot understand how he can rest in that position. He stares at him, a long time, never stop watching him. The disheveled hair, the forehead finally relaxed in sleep. The perfect arches of the eyebrows. The ridiculously long eyelashes. The slight curve of the nose. The dimple on his chin. And that mouth that he would never stop kissing. He feel a warmth growing inside and, instinctively, he puts a hand on Steve's back, in a light caress.

Steve makes a soft sound, like the purr of a cat, and is pretty much the most adorable thing he's ever heard, and something fluttering in his stomach. The smile with which he is looking him widens even more. One of his hands moves on Steve's shoulder and then to the neck, where the hair, that are a bit longer than usual, curl. He moves slowly, carefully, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but the caress of his hand becomes more intense and he notices a light spasms of the muscles of Steve's back.

He lift up his eyes on his face and sees that he is awake and is watching him, his eyes full of love. The caress stops.

"Don't stop" says Steve hoarsely.

And Danny goes on, leaning over to kiss him gently between the shoulder blades. Steve then turns around and takes him in his arms and he leans his head to the chest, just above the heart, to listen to that beat that too often feared that he would no longer feel. And a sigh escapes him. He knows to behave like a girl, but he cannot prevent himself to ask.

"We'll be together forever?".

Steve hugs him even more.

"Forever Danny."


	14. Chapter 14

**14. ****BACK HOME**

Big black clouds on the horizon were moving faster. In the distance you could see bolt of lightenting from time to time to illuminate the gray sky. The sun was setting and the storm moved toward the islands.

Steve stared at the border between heaven and earth from the edge of the surf, with his hands in his pockets and, every now and then, gazing thoughtfully the waves, that slowly increased in intensity. The wind sprayed in his face and the salt was burning the bruise on his left cheek. He put a hand to his face, touching it. It was one of the many wounds which he came home the first day. He sighed and turned, starting to move up the beach to return home.

Danny seemed a little angry with him. Steve thought he was right to do so, he had gone suddenly leaving only one letter and making him crazy of concern. See how the things were going to finish, within himself, he knew he had made the right choice, he knew that he could not or would act differently. And now it was over.

He thought that, perhaps, angry was not the right word. Danny was still scared. Scared for what might happen. Since he returned, he continually discovering his gaze on himself, as most he didn't want to lose sight for a moment. Even now he saw his silhouette in the doorway window.

He opened it and went into the living room. Danny was standing there waiting for him, his eyes fixed on him. He approached him and took his hand when he entered the room, pulling him over to the couch. The TV was going to be airing a replica of a football game.

"Hey ... come in, sit down here with me ..." he said.

Steve sat down and took the beer that Danny offered him, avoiding to look at him.

"Who wins?" Asked to fill the sudden silence between them.

"You know that I do not know? When I turned on, the game had already begun ... ".

Danny said, turning to look at him. He saw the expression on his face and realized that Steve looked nervous and at the same time, tormented by something. But he also had that look when he closed the door to the world and would not allow anyone to enter. These walls sometimes were difficult to break down. Danny felt a tightness in the stomach and thought that since he had returned home after catching Wo Fat, they had not really spoken. Well, it was time to do so. He leaned toward him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Given that the TV doesn't interest either of us, I turn it off. What do you say if we talk a little?".

Steve felt tense at his touch, but didn't avert his arm.

"What do you wanna talk about Danny?".

"I want to talk to you. No, I want you to talk to me. For example, I want you to tell me how you are."

"How am I? Well ... I'm fine Danny, " Steve said raising an eyebrow.

Danny sighed, staring into his eyes, saying nothing and Steve, under his penetrating gaze, shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"I know you Steve, very well and I know when you're lying. Like now. Do not do that please."

Steve leaned back, with one arm covering his face. For a while, neither of them said anything, but in the end, Steve began to speak.

"I thought it was different."

"What Steve?".

"I thought that if I caught the man who killed my parents, everything would be different, that I would feel better. Instead it is not."

Danny said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"I think I changed. No, I'm sure I turned over a new leaf. Now there's you and Grace and I'm not alone. It's all changed than before, for the better. You and I are together, we are married and we are a family. I have a family of my own. You don't know what this means to me. I want you to understand this really, Danny. How important you are to me. How much you mean to me and how much I love you. Much more than what you can imagine."

He paused for a moment, a different emotion in his voice, continuing to cover his face with his arm. Danny didn't dare to move or breathe. A few minutes passed, during which Steve seemed to put himself together again.

"But this man killed my parents and I cannot help but think about how my life would have been if they were still here. Their murder has left a void in me. Capturing Wo Fat I was hoping to fill it, but it's still there, just as before. Nothing has changed. I wanted revenge, I wanted to ... I had a goal to achieve and I did it. And now that everything is finally finished I don't really feel anything. They, however, are not here anymore."

Danny, at that point, could not help himself. He took his arm from his face and hugged him, holding him close.

"Come here ... I'm so sorry babe ..." he whispered and Steve clung to him, looking for that comfort that he desperately needed.

That night they made love gently and Danny took care of him, making him feel all of himself. He wanted at all costs to fill that void with his love and at the peak he put Steve's face in his hands.

"I love you Steve," he said simply.

And Steve, looking into his eyes, was almost overwhelmed by what he read and what he felt, by his love for Danny. He came inside of him with his name on the lips "Danny ... Danny ... Danny ..." abandoning himself exhausted at the end in Danny's arms.

Danny held him until sleep overcame him and he slept with Steve that had his face resting on his chest and the eyes open in the dark.

Steve was not sleeping, there were only tears.

Silent tears and he didn't understand the reason.

Perhaps for these lives lost too soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. ****PAIN AND PASSION**

The air in the room was charged with electricity. It could almost see the discharge current bouncing from one body to another. It was always like this when they made love. Their sweaty bodies shone in the darkness, illuminated only by the light from the full moon that seemed to come in through the open window.

That evening they went to a restaurant for a pizza and a beer with Chin and Kono at the end of the event that had they all dried up. It was always difficult when it came to children and, again, it was. Eventually they took the pedophile responsible for those atrocities and Danny had to use all his power and persuasion to remove him from Steve's hands before he reduced him in slice pieces. Stay together was the best way they knew to release tension. And so they ended up in that restaurant.

Danny, however, realized that that night for Steve was not enough. He still saw the tension in the posture of the shoulders and in the way in which the jaw clutching occasionally. Even his laughter seemed forced and, above all, he was drinking more than eating. So he decided it was better to go home. They were greeted outside the room with the promise to meet again after 48 hours, as the Governor had decided to give them a couple of days off to recover a bit of sleep deprivation.

All the way home, Steve hadn't opened his mouth and Danny, seeing how he was holding his hands on the wheel, had decided to remain silent in turn. Just entered the house Steve had given him no time to take off his shoes and took him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall and began to devour his mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

"Steve ..." he managed to mumble when Steve had passed from mouth to bite and lick his neck.

"Shut up, Danny, don't say anything ... don't say anything ..." replied Steve returning to suck wildly on his lower lip.

Somehow they had managed to climb the stairs to arrive in their bedroom, still kissing fiercely and tearing clothes off along the way.

Danny had felt almost brutally push on the bed with Steve above him who caressed him everywhere, desperately. He understood perfectly what he was doing. He was looking for some way to have control at least of this, since, out of their home, the world seemed to fall apart and there was no way to stop it. He felt Steve's anger as his own, he felt it investing them in waves, almost in sync with the sound of the billows coming from the beach. He was angry with himself for not being able to stop the monster before it got more evil and Danny just had to calm him down. Somehow managed to extricate himself from the imprisonment of his arms, took his face in his hands and forced him to stare into his eyes.

"Steve ... Steve look at me."

At the firm tone of his voice Steve stopped and finally got his eyes on him.

"I'm here ... with you ... I love you Steve ...".

At these words, all of a sudden, it seemed that the tension slip away from Steve's body and it was as if he was really seeing him only in this moment.

"Danny ..." he murmured.

And when he came up again to his lips, the kiss was completely different from those they had exchanged so far.

Danny felt his body react and squeezed even more while, with his hands was stroking his back and pressed his nails into the points that could be the most sensitive for him. A moan of pleasure came from the deep of Steve's throat and sent all that remained of his blood's circulation directly to that very precise point of his body, making him instinctively raised his hips to meet those of Steve.

Their movements intensified and Steve felt once again the immensity of what he felt within himself for Danny, his life partner, a friend, a confidant, the only person he could no longer help, without the other half of himself and when he entered inside him, he finally felt safe, away from all the world's ills. He stood motionless for a moment and looked up at him again, their eyes chained. He wanted to say something but didn't make it, totally overwhelmed by the sensations he felt within himself.

"Danny ..." he could only whisper.

And Danny brought his face close and kissed him, taking away his breath and urging him to move in with him, feeling closer and closer the time when he would no longer be able to restrain himself. He wanted to join him along then, as to prove that he was there with him in all possible ways, always.

And when that moment came they had each other's name on their lips, to abandon oneself in the end, exhausted and out of breath, in each other's arms.

They sat in silence for a while, until Steve looked up from Danny's chest and stared at him with a look that was worth more than a thousand speeches.

"God Danny ... I love you so much ...".

"I know, I love you too, even if sometimes you're a real Neanderthal man."

Steve leaned back to him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry about before Danny, I ...".

"Hey – he replied, taking his chin and lifting it again to look him straight in the eye - no need to apologize, there is not any need. Look, I understand you, I know how you are, how you feel. Even if you try to hide from others with me you cannot do it, and you never will, right? You are an open book to me, " he concluded with a smile.

With satisfaction he saw appear on Steve's face that half smile he loved so much.

"Should I be worried?".

"I do not know, would you?" Danny teased.

Steve seemed to think for a moment and then got up to kiss him softly.

"No, I don't think so."

They remained silent again for a while, both finally relaxed, until Steve started talking again.

"When we captured that man I couldn't help but think about Grace, what he might do to her ... I wanted to hit him, hurt him, so badly...".

"I know, because that's exactly what I experienced. We were on the same wavelength - hugged him even more - we are always on the same wavelength," he murmured.

They were silent again for a while.

"I want to give Grace a dog."

"What? For behold, when I say something immediately you find a way to deny it, because right now we are totally out of sync Steve. A dog? Are you crazy? ".

"I'm sure Grace would love it."

"This is true, but a dog needs attention, care, to be followed and with our work how we do it?".

"We can bring him in the office with us Danny ... and when he's at home it would also guard, and Grace could play with him or her on the beach, swim together, I take him to run with me...".

"Enough, enough, please! Oh my goodness, where do you get these ideas so suddenly? And do not look at me with those eyes... "

Steve kissed him again, Danny was capitulating and he smiled to himself thinking about the trip to the kennels that they would have made the next day with Grace. Yes, a dog was what they needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. ****THE DOG**

The Hawaiian Humane Society was open on Sunday from 10 to 16, and exactly at 10, Steve and Danny were at the front door. Danny was still wondering how he had to get caught in that thing, but Steve was all too convincing, so here they are.

A girl came in and went to meet them. They explained why they were there and she took them to see the structure and the guests dogs at the time they had.

Along the way, she explained to them that the mission of the Hawaiian Humane Society was to save as many animals as possible and give them the opportunity to join new families. Since 1942, the shelter had 30 programs and services focused on enhancing the human-animal bond, such as the rescue of victims of abuse, and struggled to improve laws in force; cared more or less than 30,000 animals a year. Steve and Danny were impressed.

They explained to the girl that they wanted a dog for their 10 years old daughter, describing the environment in which he had to live. She thought for a moment and then said he had a dog that was just for them.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

In ten minutes she came back with a dog on a leash. It was a half-breed of medium height, brown and white, with hanging ears and big brown eyes that scrutinized them carefully. When Steve knelt in front of him to stroke the fur, a long fringed tail began to stir continuously from right to left. Appeared also a huge pink tongue that licked his face. Steve laughed and looked up at Danny, as he continued to stroke the soft head of the animal.

"What do you think Danny?".

"I don't understand how it's possible, but it seems that he likes you" he smiled and lowered himself to give him a pat.

She explained that the dog was two years old, was found abandoned tied to a tree on the Ala Moana Boulevard two months before, had been examined and vaccinated. On his arrival was quite starved but, all in all, in good condition. It was very good and got along with everyone, both his fellows, than humans.

"Why, then, after two months is he still here?" asked Danny.

"Not many have the ability to keep a dog of this size, although it's not that big," said the girl, "but if you have a garden and a private beach ...".

"Does it have a name?" asked Steve who was still kneeling in front of the dog scratching behind the ears.

"It's called Colt."

Danny whirled toward the girl.

"Colt? Are you kidding?... Colt? Really? ".

"It's perfect!" Steve said with a laugh.

Danny raised his arms and his eyes and muttering, followed Steve in the offices to sign the necessary paperwork.

**H50 H50 H50**

After stopping to buy everything they need for Colt, they took him home and mounted the kennel where he was to remain until they returned with Grace. Finally Steve and Danny went to get the girl. Danny had talked to Rachel and she had agreed to let him have his daughter until Monday morning, although it was not his weekend.

The meeting between Grace and Colt was memorable. The girl knew immediately what they were hiding something as soon as she crossed the threshold. A strange whine greeted her and she turned to look at them with a smile "is a dog that I hear?" before trying to rush toward the sound. Danny stopped her.

"Wait Grace, don't assault him like this, you have to be quiet, he still doesn't know you."

The two held hands and went into the laundry room where Colt was waiting for them. As soon as he saw them he began to wag his tail frantically and Steve opened the gate of the kennel. He brought Grace and made her stretch out her hand so that Colt could smell her freely and from that moment between the two was love at first sight.

The day passed between racing on the beach, diving into the ocean and digging holes in the sand, because Colt was a great digger. Hole was so deep that he remained just outside with the hind legs and the tail.

Sitting on the deck, Steve and Danny watched them delighted.

"So, you think that it is still a good idea?" Steve asked sipping a lemonade.

Danny turned to him and saw that he seemed even happier than Grace.

"Ok, I admit it, I was wrong. I had not seen Grace have so much fun in a long time. I must admit that Colt is very polite. I didn't expect this, you know, with a name like that ... ".

"What's wrong with his name? It's perfect, it has just a Colt face and remember that the 1851 Colt Navy, is a weapon of history, over 250,000 units were produced. "

Danny could not help but to laugh.

"Well, what's so funny now?" Steve asked sitting up on the tip of the deck.

"I'm laughing because it was the least that your dog had a name linked to both the weapons that the Navy," said Danny.

"Look, it's not my dog, it is our dog ...".

Danny turned back to look at Grace who was sitting on the sand with Colt crouched at his side, his head resting on one of her legs as she caressed him and spoke to him all the time.

"Look, she took its ears off with all her talking. But you're right. This is our dog, yours, mine and Grace" and held out his hand to take Steve's.

Steve gave him one of his half-smiles and leaned over him to give him a quick kiss on the lips that Danny, promptly returned.

Still holding him by the hand, he rose and dragged him, called Grace, and all together, with Colt trotting in front of them, they returned home.

**H50 H50 H50**

My name is Colt and I have two years. I was for a bit in a shelter but now, finally, I have a family. It's a bit special, in fact there are two dads and a child. They are very nice all three, in particular the child who is called Grace. Dads are Steve and Danny and, in my opinion, what will divest first to my pleading eyes when we're at the table will be Steve.

I'm not very satisfied with my overnight accommodation here in the kennel in the laundry, I was hoping to sleep in bed with Grace. I have to work on it, but I'm sure I'll make it work. I'm also sure that I will be very happy here, I'm already in love with them and, indeed, even to see them, how could I do otherwise?

End.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. ****THE BROTHER**

Governor's call had not caught him by surprise, indeed it was quite natural that every now and then the man calls him to discuss the cases they had going. So, that afternoon, he didn't bother much. He looked in Danny's office.

"Danny, I go to the Governor, I'll take the car okay?".

"Sure, I'll go home with Chin, don't worry, see you later."

They smiled and Steve came out, unaware of what was waiting for him.

**H50 H50 H50**

All the way to the house Steve thought about the meeting with Denning and a phrase echoed in his head, it was the only one who continued to affected him: the FBI says that Matt Williams was on the island and, if this was true, he should be absolutely arrested. Danny, however, should be excluded from this investigation. Now he had to find a way to tell everything to Danny. He well remembered what had happened the last time the two brothers had met and how Danny was bad about what had happened. On one hand he wanted to arrest him, but on the other, he was his younger brother, the one who, since childhood, he had always protected. For this reason he hadn't succeeded. And it had taken a long time before he returned to the same Danny he knew, without that look of sheer guilt. Now it all started again. The Five-0 had to capture Matt. Without Danny.

He reached home and turned off the engine. He stood for a moment, standing there in the dark, without deciding to get out, until the door opened and the figure of Danny loomed in the threshold, illuminated by the light inside the house. Colt's slipped between his legs and ran to Steve, while he was getting out. Grateful for the interruption, Steve leaned over to stroke the animal's head, while trying to take an indifferent air before raising his gaze to Danny.

"Hey ... what are you doing sitting there in the car?".

Steve looked at him and said nothing, smiling and putting his arm around him and led him into the house.

"I'm starving, what is that smell?" Asked not answering his question.

"I made spaghetti alla carbonara, a recipe from my mother. Wash your hands, it's ready. "

"Yes mom ..." he said while avoiding being hit by the cloth that Danny had launched him.

Steve went into the downstairs bathroom and washed his hands, looking in the mirror. How the hell was he going to say what he had to say to Danny? With an angry gesture he threw the towel and left the bathroom to get in the kitchen.

Somehow they managed to eat their dinner and talked without any real argument. Colt was a great help, begging for food from the first one and then the other. Of course by Danny he got nothing, while Steve, occasionally, gave him some sop, with Danny's disappointment. At some point, he begun with one of his rants, this time about canine education. Steve was grateful as long as Danny didn't make questions about the meeting with the Governor. After they had washed up, he proposed to take a walk along the beach with Colt and so they left.

They walked holding hands with Colt running back and forth in front of them and, for a while, none of them spoke.

"Come on Steve, tell me what's wrong," asked Danny out of the blue.

Steve looked at him and tried to put a face that looked surprised.

"Nothing's wrong Danny, what should it be?".

"I know that there is something. It's all the evening that you avoid to look me in the eye for more than three seconds. Come on, spit it out. What wanted the Governor? ".

In the meantime they had returned and, before replying, Steve went to sit on one of the deck chairs on the lawn behind the house. He sighed, but he would have to tell him.

"It's Matt."

He saw Danny stiffen at his side.

"Matt? What's going on? ".

"The FBI has reported his presence on the island. The Governor wants to catch him but he also wants you to be relieved from the investigation," said finally raising his eyes on him.

Danny remained motionless there for a moment, then suddenly stood up and began walking back and forth in front of him.

"You're kidding, right?".

"No Danny, the Governor was imperative, you cannot participate in the investigation."

Danny stopped in front of him, staring at him.

"It's my brother Steve. You cannot ask me that. "

"No I'm not asking that myself. I tried to change his mind, but there was nothing to do. It is an order of the Governor. You can only obey Danny. "

"What? I cannot believe what I'm hearing! Just you speak! You, who have continued to look after the murder of your parents for years!"

"It 's different Danny ..."

"Different? And what's different? It's an investigation in which you are personally involved. "

"Danny please ..." Steve stood up and approached him, placing a hand on his arm but Danny struggled abruptly, taking a step back.

"Do not touch me ..." he hissed, and lifting his face to Steve, he saw the hurt expression in his eyes, but he could not help himself "you don't trust me, in my judgment, do you think I would let him run away again?" he raised his voice angrily.

"Danny! What are you saying! Of course I trust you, but I have no choice, don't you understand? " he said desperately.

"And I have come to save your ass up in Korea – he was silent for a moment and then went cold - I had made a better choice to stay at home."

Those words struck like a stab and Steve instinctively froze. Everything seemed to crystallize around him. At the end he walked away, stepping back. He raised his hands in surrender and, without a word, he turned and went into the house.

Danny stood there motionless, without even hardly notice the passing of time, slowly realizing the gravity of what he had said. He really didn't think those words at all, how could he stay at home knowing that Steve was in danger? Nothing and no one could restrain him, even Grace. Finally he decided to return home, along with Colt.

He entered and saw that Steve was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. He went to him. Steve didn't look at him and stared at the bottle he held in his hands, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Steve ..." he began.

Steve said nothing and didn't move. Danny continued.

"Steve I didn't want to say what I said. I don't think that at all ... Steve ... say something please ... ".

Steve finally got his eyes on him and Danny gasped because of what he read in those eyes.

He shook his head and stood up. Danny came to his side.

"Okay, I get it Danny ..." he said, raising a hand to brush his face in a light caress.

Slowly he turned away and walked to the French doors that opened onto the beach, back to him.

"Steve ... we both need to rest ..."

"I need a moment Danny..." he said without turning around.

"Yes, but are you coming to bed?" he asked hopefully.

"Coming in a minute ..." said Steve continuing to observe the ocean.

Danny sighed and turned, heading for the stairs. He wanted to touch him, hug him, but Steve's posture had made it clear that at that time it was not a good choice. Once in the room he undressed and took a shower to waste time. Then he lay down, sure of not being able to sleep without Steve. Too many things on his mind. He cursed his long tongue and that damn habit that he had to speak sometimes without thinking. It was not Steve's fault if he could not participate in the investigation, it was a choice of the Governor.  
He listened for noises downstairs, but didn't hear anything, the house was silent, as if he were alone.

**H50 H50 H50**

Steve was sitting on the couch with Danny's words echoed in his mind "_and I've come to save your ass up in Korea, __I had made a better__ choice to __stay at home_". He knew that he had spoken in the emphasis of the moment, he didn't really think what he said, but it hurt just the same.

Eventually he decided to climb the stairs. In spite of all he didn't want to leave Danny alone after he had heard of Matt, no matter how he felt. Quietly he entered the room but Danny was awake and looked up at him.

"Steve ..."

He undressed and lifted the sheets and lay down beside him. Danny immediately went up to him and hugged him, leaning on him. Steve instinctively surrounded Danny's body with his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Steve ..." Danny whispered.

Steve didn't answer and hugged him, so Danny began to speak against his chest.

"I want to tell you that I know very well that it's not your fault that I cannot participate in Matt's investigation. I also want to tell you that I feel like an idiot for what I have said before and I swear to God I didn't mean it, really. I would follow you even to end of the world if I need to ... I love you more than my life and I would give anything to don't see that wound look on your face again. And I know it's all my fault but please, please, tell me that everything is fine between us, please ... " he murmured.

For a while Steve said nothing but the tight around Danny's body grew.

"It's okay Danny... – he said in the end - I love you more than my life and I would never do anything to hurt you. And I know you, I know that sometimes you not really think what you're saying. So be quiet, we're fine ... ".

He turned to him and, taking his face in his hands, he began to kiss him softly, while Danny's hands caressed his back slightly.

Time lost all meaning and, with their hands and with their mouth, they exploring each other. Steve whispered unintelligible words, gently biting his neck before moving and kneel behind him. With one hand pressed on his back, he forcing him against the mattress. Touching it lightly but relentlessly, lingered on him for a moment, and then moved his hands sideways, palms pressing on Danny's lower back and up to wrap around his waist, lifting him to keep him on his knees. Danny followed him willingly, he felt loose and warm, a clay artifact in Steve's hands.

"I am yours Danny, as you're mine. Neither of us is going anywhere," he promised, gently biting his back, flexing his fingers against his skin. His tone was light, but his actions were not. Danny closed his eyes and sighed, spread his legs at an extra touch of Steve.

They made love in the tangled sheets and the curtains swaying gently in the breeze of the night. Steve moved inside him, slowly, being exactly where he wanted to be. His hands were firmly anchored around Danny's hips, he held him and his lips, moist and warm, roamed on his skin. Danny instinctively pressed into the body behind him to feel Steve even deeper inside himself. Moans and indecipherable words were whispered in the sticky air and floating between them. Danny didn't realize what he was saying and didn't understand the meaning of the words that Steve whispered against his skin. It didn't matter. Their mutual understanding was beyond words.

The orgasm overtook him, got the upper hand on him without any real notice, overwhelming with its intensity. Steve followed him immediately and then held him tight, stroking and squeezing until he shivered, wrapping his arms around his body, pulling him as close as possible, Danny's back pressed against his chest. They both collapsed on the bed sheets, out of breath, with muscles burning painfully, but finally sated.

Because also this was love, to say things that no one thought in the heat of the moment, being injured but forget it immediately, and fulfill each other, connecting their bodies and their souls. Their love was so strong that nothing could dent.

They remained embraced, in the darkened room, gently rocked by the waves.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. MORNING**

He opens his eyes and, oddly, he's suddenly wide awake. He doesn't know why, usually for him is not so, it takes always a bit before reconnect with the world around him. Not that morning. He turns his head toward the nightstand to see what time it is and realizes that it's only five in the morning. The dawn peeping through the half-closed shutters. Another dream day on the islands. He would like to move but he doesn't. Steve's head is resting on his chest. He's sleeping. After what happened the day before, he doesn't want to wake him, he needs his rest. Matt has run away again, the Five-0 has failed to capture him. There was an accident during the chase, a car with a woman and two children on board is popped up suddenly and Steve, to avoid it, crushed into a garbage can, so Matt has escaped. The only result obtained were cuts on his arms and shoulder due to the windscreen shattering, along with a bluish bruise on his chest, a perfect impression of the seat belt.

He raises a hand to stroke his hair and he responds to his touch with a murmur and moves slightly, to lay better on him. Then he lifts his face and smiles at him, without saying anything.

Even Danny says nothing and remain silent. Everything around them is quiet but not for a real lack of noise, more for the assurance that nothing should be said. It has taken some time to get to this point in their relationship, where they don't feel the need to fill every pause between them with words, they understand each other so much without it. It was strange realizing it, and it's also exciting. It's a goal they have achieved.

Everything around them is soft and warm: the cotton sheets, the light of the rising sun, that feeling inside Steve's heart, Danny's naked body pressing against him. Danny moves slightly and raises his arm to touch him again, to touch his skin, his tattoos. He touches his face, the soft hair and the smooth neck, the strong shoulders. Steve sighs and smiles on his chest, smelling it, savoring the scent of sleep on Danny's skin, mixed with the smell of sweat and sex they had the night before, that still pervades it. Because, despite the blow and bruises, they couldn't help but get lost in each other.

They keep to be silent, and it's comforting. Danny lets his mind to drift, while continuing to move his fingers on Steve's skin. This way they have to wake up happen more and more often. The first time it seemed strange to both be able to understand each other well without words, because if it's normal for Steve not to talk, Danny and words are the same thing, and Danny silent is a strange thing. When Danny doesn't speak, it means that something is wrong. But not here, not anymore. Not in those moments leading up to the morning routine. There are only them. The world has not yet reached them. They are the world.

Steve raises a bit and kisses slightly Danny's temple, who stays where he is, quiet. Danny is the most careful. He is not always able to manage or reciprocate the way Steve treats him as if was the most precious thing he has. Steve doesn't matter now, because he finally knows what Danny feels for him and it's more than enough. There was a time when he wasn't sure what he felt was fully reciprocated, and deep within himself there was always a bit of fear that all of that could finish. It is no longer the case.

"I love you, you know, don't you?" says Danny after a while, breathing in his neck, his voice low and intimate.

Steve smiled and pressed another kiss on Danny's temple, leaning against him, their heads together on the same pillow, both eyes closed. It's not always easy. Sometimes there are hard times and slammed doors, and words that hurt. But it doesn't matter because, in the end, their love is always there. They have learned to accept flaws, mad things, temperament and moods of each other. This is what matters.

Steve crosses one leg on Danny's sides, permanently trapping him against him, doesn't want to get up to go swimming or running as he usually does, doesn't want to leave this shelter of pillows and sheets and lifts his face to kiss him. It's a kiss almost shy and Danny looks at him questioningly, tilting his head slightly to the side. Then he smiles and Steve closer to his lips again and this time the same passion invests them.

"God Danny ... you don't know how much I love you…" whispers Steve.

"Yeah, I know, however, exactly how much I love you" replied Danny.

Making love again is the most natural thing in the world. Because love is what they have, is what connect them. And they don't need anything else.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. ****TAKE A TRIP**

Three days all for them was an event that didn't happen very often. Actually it almost never happened. So, to avoid that the Governor changed his mind, they were quickly left to go in that remote location, away from everything and everyone. Only the two of them to finally enjoy a well deserved rest.

The house was located practically on the beach and belonged to one of the many cousins of Kamekona. It was small but stocked with everything they needed. Grace was not with them that weekend and Kamekona had also offered to baby-sit Colt. So they were absolutely free from all duties.

After parking the Silverado and Steve have downloaded their luggage - a few in truth – they came immediately on the private beach of the house. It was almost sunset and it was the time of day that both preferred. It was the time when they were married more than a year before.

Holding hands they walked to the shore, where the ocean waves were moving slowly.

Steve put an arm around Danny, pulling slightly to him and he lifted his face to look at him. Steve's smile was there, just for him and Danny pulled him down, toward himself. When their lips met it was as if the fireworks explode in Danny's stomach. This was something to which, he was sure, he would never be used. Every kiss he shared with Steve was new and excited and he didn't want that feeling to ever change. It was as if time stopped and there were only the two of them.

Steve's hand moved behind Danny's neck and pulled him against himself, aligning their bodies from head to toe. Danny touched his lower lip with his tongue and Steve opened himself to this gentle request, welcoming him inside, a welcome flavored gum, sweet vanilla like sweets they had eaten in the car, and something that was just them. Danny pushed his tongue in the heat of Steve's mouth, mapping all the points that he knew they would made Steve moan. And Steve didn't disappoint him when he tightened his grip and began to mutter nonsense on his lips.

Danny loved the little noises that Steve did when he kissed him, or when they made love. He could listen to them for the rest of his life without ever getting bored. He rubbed his thumb against the delicate skin of his neck and, when he felt the shiver that ran the body of his partner, he parted from him, looking into his eyes.

"I love you" he whispered, and Steve's smile was his reward.

"I love you too" said Steve breathing a little hard, bending down to him and resting his forehead on his "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts".

Danny knew exactly how Steve felt. For him it was the same. Sometimes, when he looked at him, Steve took his breath away and he couldn't believe to be so lucky to have this man beside himself.

"For me it's the same Steve" he murmured leaning on his chest.

They stayed like that, hugging each other, until the sun disappeared diving in the ocean. Slowly they turned and went back into the house.

"These three days are all for us. What do you want to do?".

When the door closed behind them, Steve's hoarse voice of was right next Danny's ear and that feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

Danny turned and Steve's face was right there, an inch from his.

"I think we can certainly think of something" he answered, smiling.

Steve grabbed his face between his big hands, bending down to suck his lower lip.

Danny groaned and clung to him leaving his hands on Steve's back, under his shirt.

"I want you Danny ... I want to be inside you ... all night ...".

The creeps who walked Danny's body shook him in Steve's arms.

"Yeah, please…" he managed to say.

Although the house was small, move to the bedroom was almost a challenge, including kissing and clothes flying everywhere. When they finally arrived they were both naked. Steve gave him a little push and Danny fell on the bed. Their eyes were glued, both full of desire.

Steve climbed on him, straddling his hips, bending down to kiss his neck and nibble in his favorite place. Danny squirmed beneath him, trying to cause more friction between them.

"Shh, be quite… not yet ..."

"Steve ... please ... I need you ..."

Steve's hands slowly touched Danny's chest with light but urgent circular motion and he felt the feelings flow freely inside his body, arching against Steve. Steve began to slide over him, kissing every inch of skin he met on his way, tracing all the muscles of Danny's abdomen, up to the navel, sucking lightly, making him almost losing his mind. Danny's hands in Steve's hair tried to guide him wherever he wanted, and finally Steve dedicated himself to him exactly as he wanted.

Danny began to move frantically but Steve stopped him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Wait ... I want to be inside you ..."

And Steve pushed into him fluidly, while Danny's legs surrounding his hips. He began to move rapidly, then slowing down the pace, bringing Danny to the edge and stopping at the last moment. This went on for a while 'til Danny could almost die of desire.

"Touch me Steve ... please ..."

And when Steve put his hands on him both were overwhelmed by the sensations they were feeling. It was, as every time, a set of indescribable perceptions that confused and numb their senses, leaving them exhausted at the end, embraced.

For a while, neither of them spoke, happy to be so close on that bed, in the silence of the night, broken only by the sounds of nocturnal animals that they felt coming from the open windows, in almost total darkness.

"I would say that this beginning of holiday is not bad" he whispered in Steve's ear.

"Yeah - he said - but why are you whispering?".

"I don't know, will be the atmosphere of this place, but I'm not going to talk aloud ...".

"You had kept hidden this romantic side of yourself..." teased Steve.

"There's nothing to do, you are an animal, entirely devoid of feeling ..." he answered, shaking his head and trying to pull away from him.

Steve laughed and embraced his sides with his arms, to pull him close again.

"And that's why you love me, don't you?".

Danny reached out to the bedside table and turned on the light. Then stared into his eyes.

"Yes. But most of all because it's you" he said seriously, all traces of joke vanished in his eyes.

What Steve read in Danny's eyes had him die the smile, because he understood perfectly what he meant. That feeling was so great that it made him feel an almost physical pain.

"Danny ..." he murmured.

"I know Steve ... I know ...".

He turned off the light and lay down with his head on Steve's chest, while he surrounded him with his arms. They held tight. They would never let go.


End file.
